Evergreen
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: Hermione part pour Forks pour aller vivre avec son oncle Charlie et sa cousine Bella, elle attire l'attention de Jasper Hale. A prendre après les Reliques de la mort et avant Eclipse. / TRADUCTION.
1. Une proposition inattendue

_"Maybe you'll find someone, to lay some roots down next to you" - Evergreen - Ryan Adams_

« Peut-être que tu trouveras quelqu'un, jeter des racines à côté de toi. » - Evergreen - Ryan Adams

* * *

« Hermione, est ce qu tu pourrais aider Ron à mettre la table ? »

_« Merlin, aide moi ! »_

« Oui bien sûr Madame Weasley. » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Je suis heureuse de vous aider. »

Depuis la fin de la guerre Molly pousse Ron et Hermione à sortir ensemble. Elle doit penser que, puisque Harry et Ginny sont déjà en couple, il est peut être temps que ces deux là se réunissent. Mais il semble qu' ils soient trop ignorant pour le faire seul.

Hermione est fatiguée de devoir constamment faire des excuses avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce lorsqu'elle voit l'espièglerie dans les yeux de Madame Weasley.

Après presque un an, Hermione est sûr de pouvoir repérer ce regard à mille mètres. Elle ne se sent pas bien avec Ron leur baiser dans la chambre est une preuve suffisante. Elle a l'impression d'embrasser son frère.

Malheureusement, Ron ne partage pas son malaise. Il accepte l'aide de Molly et tente de flirter avec Hermione, causant encore plus de sortie maladroite. Lorsque cela ne fonctionne pas, Ron est frustré ce qui rend ses sentiment plus clair et le rend encore plus audacieux dans ses tentatives.

Hermione attrape les couverts dans le tiroir et se fraye un chemin jusqu'à la table où Ron fait léviter trop de vaisselles d'un seul coup. Quand il remarque Hermione, sa concentration diminue et quelques assiettes se fracassent au sol. Elle sursaute et jette un rapide _« Reparo » _sur les pièces cassées et se tourne vers Ron qui lui sourit timidement.

« Tu es charmante ce soir Herm'. » dit-il, son visage rougissant de la célèbre couleur des Weasley.

Hermione rougit, plus de gêne qu'autre chose.

« Euh ... Merci, mais c'est juste un jean et un t-shirt, rien de spécial » dit elle en haussant les épaules.

« Eh bien, euh... C'est joli ! Es ce un jeanslim ? »

« Comment George ? Ronnie demande maintenant des conseils de modes aux filles. » a déclaré Fred en tournant autour de la table. Il fait un clin d'œil à Hermione tandis qu'il taquine son frère.

« Ah oui. » George sourit « J'ai toujours pensé que Ron n'était pas très bon dans ses choix vestimentaires. Comme avec cette chemise. »

« Peut être en bleu ça serait mieux et ferait ressortir tes yeux. »

Les deux garçons continuent d' embêter Ron mais ce dernier est plus qu'agacé par les moqueries de ses frères. Après un dernier regard pour les jumeaux, il sort de la cuisine et monte bouder dans sa chambre.

George regarde Hermione avec un sourire, qu'elle lui rend, heureuse. « Maman est toujours en train de te pousser vers Ron ? »

« Pousser ? » Hermione soupire. « Pousser à vomir ! Si elle était moins discrète dans ses tentatives je penserais qu'elle essayerait quelque chose avec moi. »

Les trois sorciers rient bruyamment et finissent de préparer ce que Ron a laissé sur la table.

* * *

« Pourrais-je avoir l'attention de tout le monde s'il vous plaît ? J'ai quelque chose à dire. Plutôt... quelque chose à demander. » Ron a l'air mal à l'aise et se met maladroitement debout en cherchant ses mots. « Hermione. »

«_Oh oh _» semble être la pensée commune de la moitié des occupants de la table.

« _Quoi ? »_ La pensée de la plupart des autres.

_« Enfin. » _estla pensée de Molly Weasley.

« Hermione, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps maintenant et encore mieux depuis quelques mois. » a t-il poursuivi mais Hermione peut à peine l'entendre vu sa panique interne.

_« Non s'il vous plaît arrêtez le ! Quelqu'un doit l'empêcher de parler! Je n'aime pas ça, il suffit de l'arrêter ! »_

Mais personnes ne le fait, alors il continue.

« Ce serait un honneur », a t-il dit en se mettant sur un genou. Il y a eu un sursaut collectif émerveillé et maladroit, et tire une petite boîte noire de sa poche « si tu voulais être ma... »

Il est interrompu par deux craquements sonores signalant que quelqu'un transplane à l'intérieur ainsi que le bruit de pas précipités venant dans leur direction. Toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce pointent leur baguette sur la porte attendant l'intrus.

C'est Remus qui ouvre la porte, au grand soulagement de tous sauf dans le cas de Ron qui est confus et ennuyé. Le loup semble épuisé et bouleversé. Tonks a une expression similaire et le suit à l'intérieur.

Après un moment de silence, Ron a éclaté en disant : « Et ! Nous étions au milieu de quelque chose d'important. Qu'est ce qui se passe pour que vous veniez nous interrompre ? »

Ron choque presque tout le monde vu le ton irrespectueux employé envers son ancien professeur et un Auror respecté. Remus soupire et regarde Hermione.

« Je pense que c'est mieux si nous parlons à Hermione en privé. » propose Remus.

Le cœur d' Hermione fait un sursaut.

_« Qu'est ce qui a pu se passer ? La guerre est finie. Combien de mauvaises nouvelles peuvent encore tomber ? »_

Les autres hochent la tête et partent en jetant un regard sympathique à Hermione en sachant que ça ne sera pas bon. Cependant, Ron ne laisse pas passer.

« Tout ce que vous avez à lui dire, vous pouvez le dire en face de moi. Je suis son fiancé. » déclare Ron.

« Tu es mon quoi ? »

« Fiancé ! C'est ce que je te demandais à l'instant. »

Remus bégaye, puis sourit : « Eh bien, je suppose que les félicitations sont- »

« Non, elles ne le sont pas. » Hermione l'interrompt : « Ron, nous ne sommes même pas ensemble. Pourquoi devrais je accepter ta proposition ? Maintenant, sors, j'ai besoin de parler à Remus. » Sûr ce, elle le chasse de la pièce, ignorant ses protestations.

Il ne reste qu' Hermione, Remus et Tonks dans la cuisine. Après un silence maladroit, Hermione cède et demande ce qui s' est passé. Encore une fois, Remus soupire et frotte sa main sur son visage.

« Hermione, » il a commencé, « Je ne sais pas exactement comment le dire. Hum. Oh Merlin. C'est ... C'est tes parents. »

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Hermione transplane chez ses parents. Elle avait l'habitude de se trouver dans cette maison. C'est là où elle a grandi et vivaient avec ses parents, et là où elle passait l'été une fois revenu de Poudlard. Mais ce n'est plus chez elle, pas depuis qu' elle a enlevé les souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble ainsi que leur faire oublier qu'elle existait pour leur sécurité.

_« J'ai fais beaucoup de choses pour leur sécurité. »_

Elle se dirige vers la table où se trouve le téléphone. En feuilletant le carnet d'adresses, elle trouve le nom qu'elle cherchait et elle le compose.

« Résidence Swan. » répond une voix.

« Oncle Charlie ? C'est Hermione. »

« Hermione ! C'est bon d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Je n' en ai pas eu depuis un bon bout de temps. Tout va bien ? »

« Quelque chose s'est passé, penses-tu que je pourrais venir chez toi pendant un certain temps ? J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça. »

« Bien sûr. » répond Charlie, « C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin ? As-tu un plan ou... ? »

« Oh euh... je vais transplaner. Je serai là dans quelque jours. »

« Ok, je vais faire semblant de savoir ce que cela signifie. », rit-il.

Hermione rit doucement avec lui. Son cœur se serre, ellese sent bien avec sa famille.

Avec les Weasley se n' est pas pareil. Bienque la guerre soit finie,ils sont encore à trouver leurs marques et Hermione ne trouve pas sa place.

Elle repose le téléphone avant de faire le tour de la maison pour emballer ce qu'elle va emmener à Forks, Washington.


	2. Quelque connaît tout les être Anglais ?

**CHAPITRE 2 : Quelqu'un connaît il tout les être humains Anglais ?**

**Forks, Washington. **

**Maison des Cullen**

« Alice, qui est-ce ? » demande Edward en se précipitant dans le salon.

« Euh ... Je ne sais pas. »

Le deux vampires se tiennent l'un en face de l'autre, réfléchissant à la vision d'Alice. Elle n'est pas clair, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de différent à propos de cette fille.

_« Est-elle une modificatrice ? Non je ne peux pas avoir des vision d'eux. Mais- »_

Ses pensées sont interrompues par une autre vision, moins flou cette fois. Il y a toujours des moment où elle ne peut pas gérer comme maintenant. Dans sa vision, il n'y a pas de danger. _Il_ ne perd pas le contrôle alors que la jeune fille est à ses cotés.

_« Elle n'est ni un vampire, ni un modificateur, est elle juste un être humain ? Je ne pense pas que Rosalie soit heureuse qu'il y est une autre histoire comme celle de Bella... »_

« Hey ! »

« Désolée Edward. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Mais tu sais les relations humain / vampire sont de grosses affaires. »

« Salut, excusez-moi ? De quoi est ce que vous parlez ? » demande Emmett qui se trouve à coté d'eux. Le reste des Cullen s'est réuni comme à chaque fois qu' Alice a un vision récemment, elles ont toujours signifié : danger, ce qui veut dire que pratiquement tout le monde en a après Bella.

« Oh ! » Dit Alice, tournant autour pour voir le groupe, un large sourire sur le visage, « Il y a une nouvelle fille qui va venir à Forks ! »

« Une nouvelle fille ? Est-elle une menace ? » interroge Rosalie, faisant un pas en avant s'éloignant d'Emmett vu qu'elle était à ses cotés.

« Non non non ! Pas une menace ! En fait, elle est tout à fait le contraire. Du moins, je pense que non, elle n'est probablement pas une menace. C'est tellement excitant ! »

Elle applaudit et sautille sur place, éclatant presque de joie. Edward qui a également vu la vison est heureux, mais pas au point de sauter partout dans le pièce comme Alice. Le reste des Cullen la regarde confus. Encore plus Jasper qui ressent les émotions.

_« Donc, il y a une nouvelle fille, que nous ne connaissons pas, et nous sommes excités à ce sujet ? Même si elle pourrait être une menace ? Qu'est-ce ? »_

« Alors quand est ce qu'elle doit arriver ? » demande Jasper les sourcils froncés créant des rides, en regardant attentivement la famille qui est aussi confuse que lui aujourd'hui.

« Elle va arriver assez tôt, Jasper. » rit-elle, agitant ses sourcils vers lui.

_« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! » _puis elle ajoute : « Je ne sais pas exactement. C'est bientôt ! Elle arrive bientôt ! Hey, personne ne connaît tous les humains britanniques ? »

* * *

Plus tard ce jour là, Alice est encore en train d'avoir des visions brèves à propos de la jeune fille. D'après ce qu'elle a pu comprendre, « La mystérieuse fille », comme elle l'appelle, est calme, attentionnée, chaleureuse et particulièrement amicale envers Jasper.

Alice découvre que la « mystérieuse fille » et Jasper parlent, rient et se sourient, bien plus que Jasper ne l''avait fait avec quiconque à part les autres membre de la famille.

C'est pour cette raison qu' Alice a du mal à la voir comme une menace. Les autres si. Ils ne peuvent pas découvrir ses visions et comprendre que Jasper est heureux, et ils ne voient pas son bonheur grâce à la fille, dont Alice espérait qu'elle fasse un jour partie de la famille.

Il est logique qu' avec la menace constante pour la sécurité de Bella, ils ont dû faire preuve de prudence.

Les visions de Jasper et la jeune fille changent rapidement. Certaines sont à l'école ou à leur domicile, et d'autres dans la maison de Bella.

_« Pourquoi seraient-ils chez Bella ? »_

Edward a essayé de mettre Alice dehors, le flot ininterrompu de visions l' épuise.

Elle trouve ça excitant et touchant. Heureuse d'avoir des potins à se mettre sous la dent, même si elle ne peut pas encore en faire profiter.

Edward trouve fatiguant de faire face à la liste grandissante des questions qu' Alice se pose au sujet de cette situation à venir.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il entend la dernière pensée de sa sœur, il tourne la tête dans sa direction et dit dans un sifflement : « Qui est chez Bella ? »

« Juste la nouvelle fille, » elle haussa les épaules avant de baisser le ton pour murmurer « et Jasper. »

Avec les sens aiguisés des vampires, tous les habitants de la maison l'ont entendu et une fois de plus, la confusion règne. Ils rejoignent la voyante.

_« Pourquoi suis-je toujours avec elle ? A chaque fois qu' Alice a une vision, il me semble être là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec cette fille ? »_

« Mais pourquoi sont-ils là-bas ? » demande Edward

« Je ne sais pas, ils sont dans une chambre à coucher et il ne s'agit pas de la chambre de Bella. Au vu décor, je suppose que ce n'est pas celle de Charlie non plus. Sauf si il a un goût tout à fait féminin. »

Alice rit et sort de la salle.

Les Cullen se dispersent, retournant au endroit où ils se trouvaient auparavant. Emmett se tourne vers Jasper et lui met un coup de coude. « Alors... Dans une chambre à coucher avec 'la mystérieuse fille', hein ? »

Jasper bafouille des mots incompréhensible pour au final ouvrir et fermer la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Jasper plisse les yeux vers son frère, n'aimant pas trop la moquerie de celui qui fini par sortir en éclatant de rire avant qu' Emmett retourne à son jeu vidéo, riant toujours de l'état presque troublé de son frère.

* * *

**Maison des Swan.**

Edward va chez Bella pour la soirée. Ils sont assis dans le salon à regarder la télévision quand Charlie rentre du travail. Le chef hausse un sourcil en voyant les deux jeunes blottis sur le canapé. Edward s'empresse de prendre ses distance avec Bella. Ils sont à présent presque séparés par une place.

Content de cela, Charlie traverse le salon et part dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre tout en criant à Bella : « Ta cousine va venir vivre avec nous pendant un certain temps. Cependant, je ne sais pas quand elle arrivera. »

Edward ragaillardi par cela, _« Est ce « la mystérieuse fille ». Oh mon dieu, maintenant je suis comme Alice... »_

« Hermione vient ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps ! Comment va t-elle ? Oh je ne peux pas attendre ! »

L'excitation de Bella fait rire Edward, elle rebondit sur son siège ce qui lui rappelle Alice qui faisait exactement la même chose plus tôt dans la journée.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demande Edward en souriant à petite amie.

« Hermione ! Elle est brillante, vous allez l'aimer. Elle est la fille de la sœur de mon père, donc c'est ma cousine. Elle vit en Angleterre et nous ne pouvons pas trop la voir. Surtout ces quelques dernières années... vu qu' un tas de choses s'est passé... » Termina maladroitement Bella en levant les yeux vers Charlie qui a l'air mal à l'aise.

Ce n'est pas passé inaperçu pour Edward,qui ajoute cette information à sa liste concernant la nouvelle venue en plus de sa confusion. Il se fait une note mentale de le mentionner au reste de sa famille une fois qu'il serait de retour chez lui.

Bella récupère rapidement son sourire avant de demander à Charlie. « Alors, quand est ce qu'elle arrive ? »

« Hermione a dit qu'elle viendrait dès que possible et a rajouté qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais je n'avais pas envie de la pousser à m'en parler au téléphone. Il semble que ça serait mieux de nous le dire en face. Elle arrivera sans doute dans quelques jours. » Il soupire, avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière.

_« Alors quelque chose est arrivée à la « fille mystère » ? »_

« Edward tu ferais mieux d'y aller. » Dit Bella le poussant hors de son siège et l'emmenant vers la porte. « Hermione vient et j'ai besoin que la maison soit présentable. »

« Bella, ma chérie, elle fait partie de la famille. Nous n'allons pas refaire toute la maison parce qu'elle vient. » Charlie ricane, Edward rit doucement et il fait un baiser à Bella en guise d'au revoir.

« Eh bien, où est-ce qu'elle va s'installer ? Nous avons une chambre d'amis mais il est plein de tes cochonneries ! Elle pourrait arriver demain quoi ! Allez, lève-toi ! Go go go ! »

Après l'excitation, Bella se retrouve paniquéepour ensuite être joyeuse en pensant à toutes les choses qu'elles pourraient faire quand Hermione serait à Forks.

_« Je souhaite lui dire. Puis-je ? J' entends par là que nous n'avons pas de secrets pour eux et une sorcière peut certainement garder un secret comme le mienne et le leur ... Enfin... »_

* * *

Il a fallu quelques heures afin de trier les boîtes indésirables de Charlie pour faire de la place à Hermione et ses affaires. Il y a beaucoup d'espace sur les étagères, ils savaient qu' Hermione apportera ses livres et elle en a beaucoup.

Ils entendent un POP venant du jardin pendant qu'ils font la vaisselle. Bella pousse un gris aigu, Charlie cache ses oreilles pour éteindre un peu le bruit pendant que sa fille fonce vers la porte et l'ouvre rapidement révélant Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles crient et Charlie se bouche de nouveau les oreilles.

« Isa ! »

« Mione ! »

* * *

**Maison des Cullen.**

« Alors cette jeune demoiselle est la cousine de Bella ? » Demande Carlisle.

« Elle est notre « fille mystère » ? »

« S'il vous plaît arrêter de l'appeler comme ça, c'est bizarre. Son nom c'est Hermione. » Soupire Edward.

Emmett sourit, « Hermione ? C'est bizarre aussi. »

« Charlie ne semble pas savoir quand elle va arriver- »

Edward est interrompu par Alice qui se trouve dans la salle à manger. Quand tout les autres sont venus voir ce qui n'allait pas, ils ont constaté que la voyante rayonne de bonheur.

« Elle est là ! »


	3. Que sont devenus les Granger ?

**Merci beaucoup à hp-drago pour avoir corriger les trois chapitres de cette fiction . =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Que sont devenus les Granger ?**

**Maison de Bella.**

« Oh Mione tu m'as manqué ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. » Crie Bella, prenant la main d' Hermione pour qu'elle l'emmène à l'intérieur.

« Trop longtemps Isa. »

Depuis sa cinquième année, elle n'a plus appelé sa cousine _Bella_. Le souvenir de Bellatrix Lestrange tuant presque Sirius quand il est tombé à travers le voile la hante toujours. Ses interactions avec Bellatrix n'ont fait qu'empirer par la suite.

Heureusement, après quelques années où le Département des Mystères a fait des recherches, et après avoir testé le voile, Sirius est revenu parmi eux. Mais penser à Bellatrix refroidit Hermione à chaque fois.

Elle entre dans la cuisine : « Oncle Charlie ! Comment vas-tu ? » Demande Hermione en l'embrassant.

« Je vais bien ma chérie, comme vas-tu toi ? » Demande t-il prudent. Pendant leur appel téléphonique il a bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Je vais bien, je vais bien. » Dit-elle tout en se tordant les mains. « Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de vous dire ce qui s'est passé ... »

Ils semblent tous mal à l'aise, assis à la table de la cuisine. Charlie et Bella regardent Hermione pour la pousser à commencer.

« Je vous ai parlé de la guerre et de ma place par rapport à celle ci. J'étais une cible de choix étant une née-moldu et surtout quand je suis devenue l'amie d' Harry. Alors à cause de moi, mes parents étaient une cible. Donc, environ un an avant la bataille finale, je me suis effacée de leur mémoire. »

Elle fait une pause, prend une profonde respiration avant de rencontrer le regard de Charlie.

« Je ne me suis pas effacée de vos mémoires ou quelqu'un d'autre de la famille. Je ne pouvais pas risquer la mort de mes parents pour qu'ils arrivent à moi. S' ils ne me connaissaient pas alors rien ne pourraient leur arriver. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Je ne voulais également pas qu'ils voient leur fille mourante à cause d'une guerre. En plus ils n'auraient pas pu parler d'un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Il n'y a pas d'importance de tout façon, je ne peux pas enlever le sortilège d'oubliette que j'avais lancé quand je les ai retrouvé en Australie. Ils sont vraiment heureux là-bas, ils ont ouvert un café dans un petit village, beaucoup plus reposant qu'un cabinet dentaire à Londres. »

Hermione sourit un peu, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Mais hier Remus est venu me voir. Tonks, sa femme avait été appelé à enquêter sur une affaire de Mangemorts - Certains ne sont toujours pas capturés même après la guerre - et ils ont trouvé ma mère et mon père pour les tuer. Je suis désolée oncle Charlie, je suis vraiment désolée. »

Elle commence à sangloter. Charlie et Bella pleurent doucement, le chef prend Hermione dans ses bras.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute, ma chérie. Tu as essayé de les protéger. Tu as tout fait pour essayer d'empêcher cela. Personne ne devrait avoir à subir ce que que tu as subi, tu es si jeune. »

Les trois restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment, Charlie caressant les cheveux d' Hermione pour calmer ses sanglots elle cesse de trembler. Il s'essuie les yeux de la sorcière et sourit doucement aux filles.

« Maintenant que tu es calmée, veux tu quelque chose à manger ou à boire ? tu dois avoir faim après ton voyage à travers le monde. Je ne sais toujours pas comment ces « transplanages » fonctionnent... »

« Apparition, Papa. » Dit Bella en riant.

« Ouais, ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu dois avoir faim. »

« En fait, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Le transplanage longue distance comme celui-ci utilise beaucoup de magie et il faut beaucoup de repos. Où puis-je m'installer ? » a t' elle demandé en tirant son petit sac perlé au sain de sa veste.

« Oh ! » Crie Bella en sautant de son siège et agrippe la main de sa cousine. « Nous avons fait ta chambre cette après midi, je peux t'y emmener maintenant ! »

« Il ne fallait pas te donner tant de peine pour moi. » Dit-elle doucement.

« Oh tais-toi ! Où allais-tu dormir ? Dans le hangar? »

Bella se mit à rire en tirant Hermione dans les escaliers et dans la chambre d'amis, maintenant celle d' Hermione.

« Eh bien, je te remercie de toute façon. » Dit-elle, en sortant sa baguette. « Ça te dérange ? »  
« Non, non. Vas-y. »

Hermione regarde la pièce. Après un moment, elle fait quelques petits mouvements avec sa baguette. Quand Bella peut voir de la magie, cela la fascine toujours autant et cela reste incontestablement sa partie préférée. La couleur des murs change, ils passent d'un bleu crème à un bleu pâle, les rideaux blanc et fin deviennent épais et bleu foncé. Puis c'est au tour des meubles de changer. La pièce est plus au goût d' Hermione selon Bella. La sorcière est satisfaite de sa chambre. Elle regarde sa cousine qui a les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement. Bella se repend rapidement et frappe des mains.

« Ok. Alors, on va déballer tes affaires. Est ce que c'est seulement le sac que tu as apporté ? Restes tu pour seulement une journée ? »

« Non, non, » Hermione sourit, « Il y a un sortilège d'extension indétectable. Vas-y, mets ta main dedans. »

Bella est quelque peut sceptique aux dires de sa cousine, mais elle met tout de même la main dans le sac.

« Mais il semble si léger ! » S'exclame t-elle.

« Magie. » Dit Hermione en agitant sa baguette.

« Ah oui. Penses tu que tu pourrais faire pareil avec mon sac ? Je te jure que tous les manuels que nous avons à transporter sont lourds, je me sens comme une bibliothèque. En parlant de l'école, que vas-tu faire à ce sujet ? »

« Eh bien, après la guerre, j'ai fais ma dernière année et j'ai eu mes ASPIC. Mais je n'ai pas été dans une école moldue depuis que j'ai 11 ans. Je pourrais demander à oncle Charlie de m' y inscrire si ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Pourquoi devrais-je refuser ?! C'est génial ! Je ne peux pas attendre pour te faire rencontrer tout le monde. En fait, mon petit ami Edward pourrait venir plus tard me voir, et tu pourras ainsi le rencontrer. » Bella rougit à l'évocation d'Edward.

« J'ai enfin l'occasion de rencontrer le mystérieux M. Cullen, hein ? » Dit-elle à sa cousine.

Les deux filles rient et s'installent pour commencer à ranger les affaires dans le sac ainsi que la malle qu' Hermione avait dans sa poche de jeans. Elle l' a bien entendu remis à sa taille d'origine avant de la vider.

* * *

**Maison des Cullen.**

« S'il te plaît je peux venir ? Je veux la rencontrer. S'il te plaît s'il te plaît ! »

« Non. » Edward répond : « Bella ne s'attend pas à une visite familiale des Cullen, tu la rencontreras une autre fois. »

« Ouais Alice. » Intervint Emmett. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvons tous y aller et dire : « Hé, tu es Hermione? Parce que notre sœur a eu une vision de toi embrassant notre frère Cupidon ici présent. C'est un peu bizarre. »

Jasper grogne : « Personne ne s'embrassera. Arrêtez de dire ça. Et pendant que j' y suis, arrête de m'appeler _Cupidon_ ! »

« Je m'en vais. » Déclare Edward en haussant les épaules avant de mettre son manteau et de quitter la pièce rapidement, ignorant les cris d'Alice qui disent : « Emmène moi avec toi ! »

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. =)**


	4. La sorcière rencontre le vampire

**Merci beaucoup pour tout vos commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. =)**

**Merci beaucoup à hp-drago pour avoir corriger mon chapitre. =)  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : La sorcière rencontre le vampire**

**Maison de Bella**

_« Ses yeux. Il y a quelque chose de familier dans ses yeux. Cet or... oh...oh, c'est embarrassant. »_

« Bonjour Edward, je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Isa m'a parlé de toi dans ses lettres. »

Hermione sourit et décide qu'elle allait agir comme une moldue jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait parlé à sa cousine. Il la salue d'un signe de main et se dirige vers le salon où se trouve sa petite amie. La sorcière la regarde voulant dire : « Nous devons parler. »

« Edward, reste dans le salon et assis toi sur le canapé en attendant que j'aide Mione dans la cuisine. »

Elle sourit doucement et suit sa cousine. Dès que Bella ferme la porte, Hermione s'empresse de sortit sa baquette pour lancer un sort de silence sur la pièce pour ne pas être entendues.

« Un vampire? Vraiment Isa ?! » Dit Hermione dans un cri percent.

« Wow, tu es rapide. Il m' a fallu au moins deux mois pour le découvrir. » Bella se déplace dans la pièce. « Même si tu dois en savoir plus sur les choses magiques, la guerre et toutes les histoires sombres qui se passent... Ne le dit pas à papa, il va paniquer- »

« Oui il va avoir peur. » L'interrompt elle. « Et il aura raison de le faire. C'est dangereux ! Je sais qu'il est _végétarien_ ou autre chose, mais- »

« Attend, comment est ce que tu sais ça ? » la coupe Bella

« Ses yeux. » Hermione fait un geste de la main. « Ils sont dorés. J'ai rencontré quelques vampires au cours de mes années d'études. Ils ont les yeux rouges quand le sang provient d'un humain, et comme tu le sais, les yeux dorés... Bref, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer à le répéter... Isa, c'est vraiment dangereux, tu pourrais être tuée. »

« Tu peux parler ! »

« Je suis née à une époque dangereuse pour mon genre. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami vampire alors que je ne pouvais pas me défendre. C'est complètement différent. »

« Mais tu as rencontré des vampires et tu n'es pas morte. Tu vois, il ne sont pas tous dangereux. »

« Oui, et bien c'est encore autre chose je n'ai pas été amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux. Certes il y a eu la période de _L'ange de la Mort_ mais c'était un malentendu et ce n'est pas la question.»

« Ainsi tu peux rencontrer un vampire mais moi je ne peux pas ? C'est la conversation la plus stupide... » rit Bella

« Je sais que c'est idiot mais je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité. » Soupire t' elle en se penchant sur le comptoir. « Je ne pourrais pas le supporter s' il t'arrivait quelque chose. Isa, toi et Charlie êtes la seule famille que j'ai à présent. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi. » Elle lève les yeux, ils sont brillants de larmes.

Bella sourit tristement et prend sa cousine dans ses bras et lui parle doucement à l' oreille :

« Eh ce n'est rien, je ne vais nulle part. Edward et moi avons vécu beaucoup de choses. S' il voulait me tuer, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait mis en place tant d' histoires compliqués juste pour me tuer. »

Hermione eut un petit rire avant de renifler et d'essuyer ses yeux.

« Allons. » Elle sort sa baguette et fait un geste pour que toutes traces de larmes et de rougeurs disparaissent de son visage pour ensuite s'exclamer : « Allons parler au _Jeune Dracula_ . »

Les deux jeunes filles entrent dans le salon pour trouver Edward assis sur le sofa. Bella s'assoit à coté de lui tandis qu' Hermione prend le fauteuil en face.

« Ok, alors tu le sais, si tu blesses Bella d'un quelconque façon, je mets fin à ta vie. » Dit la sorcière calmement. « Et je le pense vraiment. »

Edward hoche la tête et met sa main sur celle de Bella en souriant largement.

« Je ne blesserai jamais Bella, je l'aime. »

« Oui, mais l'amour ne passe t' il pas après lorsque tu draines quelqu'un ? »

Edward se fige.

« Qu'est ce ? Que sait elle ? » Il se tourne vers Bella qui le regarde avec une expression coupable. « Tu lui as dit pour nous ? »

« Non, Hermione est juste... Spéciale. »

Il regarde la _Mystérieuse fille_ qui devient réellement de plus en plus mystérieuse.

« Spéciale ? »

« Oui. » Commence Hermione avec lassitude. « Je suis une sorcière. »

« Les rituels, les cristaux et les médium, ce n'est pas- » Il se fait couper par une Hermione très en colère.

« Excuse-moi. Rituel et Cristaux ? Médium ?! Je pourrais t'envoyer dans un autre continent. Tu verras si tu aimes ça.» Crie t' elle en agitant sa baquette devant lui, menaçante. « Médium en effet. » concède t' elle dans un souffle.

« C'est correct. » dit il avec suffisance en se penchant sur sa chaise. « Vas-y, fait ta magie. »

Bella le regarde, incrédule. Comment se peut il, qu'un être surnaturel, soit dédaigneux de la magie d' Hermione ?

Elle regarde sa cousine et sourit. Elles pouvaient s'amuser avec ça. Plus jeune, Hermione utilisait la magie pour faire des tours à la famille et depuis qu' elle a appris des tours venant des jumeaux Weasley, cela a empiré.

Hermione lui retourne brièvement son sourire, avant de retrouver une expression neutre.

« Très bien, alors, » Dit elle agitant sa baguette vers lui en lançant un sort silencieusement.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillent mais elle se reprend avant qu' Edward ne puisse le voir. Il commence à chercher, en vain.

« Eh bien, je ne me sens pas différent... »

Bella se lève du canapé et s'éloigne d' Edward.

« Je pense qu' Hermione est juste fatiguée, elle a fait un long voyage pour venir ici. Tu devrais y aller Edward, je te verrai demain. »

Elle peut à peine le regarder sans rire. En tenant la main d' Hermione elle monte les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre, laissant Edward partir seul. Une fois la porte fermée et qu'un sort de silence a été mis, elles éclatent de rire.

« Oh ça a marché ! »

« Bien sûr que ça a marché ! _La sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération,_ est ici. » Dit Hermione faisait une révérence en souriant.

« Il va être embarrassé, » dit Bella entre deux rires.

« Et c' est ainsi qu'il doit être. » Répondit Hermione dans un grand rire.

**Maison des Cullen**

Quand Edward rentre chez lui, il n' est toujours pas sûr de ce qu' à fait la cousine de Bella. Il veut épouser sa petite amie ce qui signifie qu'il faut apprécier sa famille aussi, mais cette fille est folle. Il ne comprend pas comment Jasper pourrait sortir avec une fille qui est aussi folle.

Lorsque le vampire entre dans la salle de séjour, il est accueilli par les Cullen qui le regarde avec des grands yeux, étouffant leur rire ou tentant de cacher leur sourire.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? » Demande Esmée.

« Elle n'est pas une menace, je ne pense pas. Mais elle est dérangée. Vraiment ! Je pensais que Bella était folle de nous fréquenter,» il fait un geste pour lui même et continue, « mais sa cousine a un autre niveau de folie. »

« Que veut-tu dire ? » Demande t' elle, ses yeux pétillants d'une joie dissimulée.

« Elle a dit qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle a agité un bâton. » C'est alors qu'il remarque Emmett sourire, les autres font un meilleur travail pour se cacher, mais Edward peut entendre leurs moqueries en pensées. « Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? »

Alice s' avance vers lui en tenant un miroir.

« Tu peux vérifier son comportement sur ta réflexion avant que tu ne te ridiculises lui disant qu'elle est encore folle. »

Edward regarde le miroir ne croyant toujours pas qu' une femme folle avec un bâton peut faire des dégâts. Mais quand il se regarde, il est choqué par ce qu'il voit.

Ses cheveux ne sont plus de sa couleur habituelle, en fait, ils sont rose vif avec des rayures vertes hideuses qui les traversent.

Il est sans voix. Touchant de sa main libre ses cheveux, il tente de trouver une explication à cela. Mais il n'y en a qu'une seule : c' est une sorcière.

_« Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle là. Est ce que ça s'enlève ? »_

Emmett explose de rire et les autres le suivent peu de temps après. Edward jette un regard noir sur eux puis se retourne vers son reflet essayant de penser à quelque chose pour que ses cheveux retrouvent leur couleur naturelle.

« Oh je l'aime ! » Crie Emmett. « Je ne la connais pas encore mais je l'aime. Où est mon appareil photo ? J'ai besoin de le prendre. Je pourrais même commencer un album des moments embarrassants d' Edward, je peux passer des heures à le faire.»

« Alors, quand pouvons nous la rencontrer ? » Questionne Carlisle.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« La semaine prochaine, » Alice gazouille, « Elle vient à l'école avec nous, Charlie et elle vont l'inscrire demain. »

« Vous voyez mes cheveux mais, vous ne vous rendez pas compte que c'est une sorcière ! Une sorcière qui sait ce que nous sommes. »

Rosalie ragaillardie à l'entente de ses mots, demande à son frère :

« Elle sait pour nous ? Ta copine lui a dit ? »

« Non, Bella ne lui a pas dit. » Répond t' il.

Carlisle intervint à nouveau :

« Le monde magique n'est pas aussi différent que notre nature que nous cachons. Et apparemment nous sommes dans le leur, » dit il, en regardant ostensiblement les cheveux d'Edward. « Elle a peut être rencontrée ou traitée avec des vampires avant, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'elle a rapidement reconnu la nature d' Edward. »

« Pourquoi aurait elle dû faire face à des vampires ? »

« Eh bien d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire par des amis en Europe, il y a eu beaucoup d'agitations dans le monde magique en Grande-Bretagne ces derniers temps. Si je ne me trompe pas, Hermione n'est peut être pas la naïve petite folle que tu penses qu'elle est. Elle peut même être une héroïne de guerre. Sa famille n'est pas comme elle, une sorcière, Bella et Charlie ne le sont pas, et si je comprends bien, ceux qui sont issus de familles non sorcières c'est pire pour eux. Ils sont les cibles pour les sorciers malfaisants. Hermione a dû vivre un enfer dans ce combat pour s'en sortir vivante, » termine t' il tranquillement, laissant sa famille se demander ce qu'a vécu leur _Mystérieuse fille_.

* * *

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. =)**


	5. Premier jour au lycée de Forks

**Coucou tout le monde, voici le chapitre 5 de cette fiction, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. =) Rendez-vous en bas de la page pour le verdict. =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Premier jour au lycée de Forks**

**Voiture de Bella, Parking de l'école**

_Je peux le faire. J'ai déjà été dans une autre école avant Poudlard, ce n' était pas si mal. Mais j'avais onze ans alors...Non. Cela va bien ce passer. Allez ! J'ai survécu aux potions de Rogue ! Les enseignants d'ici ne vont pas m'appeler « insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. » Oh non, et si ils le font ? Non, cela ne vas pas me tuer. Si les Mangemorts et les blessures ne m'ont pas m' achever alors quelques adolescents ne le pourront pas non plus. _

Hermione se tourne vers Bella

« Isa, je ne peux pas faire ça...»

Bella se met à rire et éteint le moteur de son véhicule

« Bien sûr que tu le peux. Ça va être génial ! Nous allons au secrétariat pour prendre ton emploi du temps, puis nous irons à la rencontre des Cullen- »

« Tu veut dire les vampires qui détestent probablement ma particularité ? »

« Ils ne te haïssent pas. Edward l' était mais ses cheveux sont redevenus normaux au bout de quelque heures, donc tout va bien. »

Elle commence à rire de nouveau en repensant à son petit-ami avec les cheveux roses.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, vendredi, Alice m'a dit que le reste de la famille ne pouvait plus attendre pour te rencontrer. Emmett veut que tu lui montres plus de magie et il veut aussi savoir si tu pourrais rendre les cheveux d' Edward en bleu permanent. »

« Ok. » soupire Hermione, se détendant un peu. « Cela ne sera pas si mauvais que je l'imaginais. Mais je n'ai pas été à l'école moldu depuis si longtemps. J'ai déjà lu les manuels- »

« Ce qui signifie que tu es mieux préparée que n'importe quel étudiant... »

« -Mais les leçons sont différentes de celle de Poudlard ! Je veux dire, les Arithmancies pourraient se rapporter aux Math, les Potions à de la Chimie, mais il n'y a certainement pas d'équivalent à la Métamorphoses ou les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Je veux dire, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup d'Hippogriffes qui rodent autour de l'école... Ça va être bizarre et je serai la fille étrange.»

« Eh bien je vis ici depuis quelques années déjà et je viens seulement de ne plus être la nouvelle de la ville. Les gens vont te regarder. » Dit elle, mais elle s'arrête parce qu' Hermione a l'air complètement paniquée. « Mais d'autre part, il vont finir pour te connaître et arrêter de te voir comme une bête de foire. La plupart du temps ça s'arrête rapidement. Courage, allons-y. » Dit elle en sortant de la voiture.

Un coup d'œil rapide sur le parking confirme qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui les regardent, Bella et Hermione se précipitent à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

**Voiture de Edward, Parking de l'école**

« Est-ce que s'est elle ?» Demande Emmett.

« Oui, c'est elle. Qui d'autre serait dans la voiture avec Bella ? » Répond Edward en passant pour la centième fois depuis ce matin, une main dans ses cheveux, plus rose, ce qui est bien.

« Hé, je ne fais que demander. Elle est très britannique, je l'aime bien. Soyez gentil avec la jeune fille et j'aurais une amie anglaise. » A t' il dit, bousculant légèrement Edward.

« Je ne peux pas l'entendre. » Dit Edward avec désinvolture.

« Oh, je l'aime encore plus ! Est ce que c' est une affaires de famille ou quelque chose de sorciers pour qu'elle m'apprenne comment te garder hors de ma tête ? » Demande Emmett en plaisantent.

Les reste des _enfants_ Cullen se trouvent sur la banquette arrière de la voiture et écoutent attentivement la conversation entre Bella et Hermione. Jasper est gêné, il va aimer cette fille, mais il ne la connait même pas. Il sait qu'elle est une sorcière et fait partie de la famille de Bella. Mais il ne sait pas ce qu'elle aime comme les choses qui la font sourire et rire, ni ce qui la fait pleurer, et le pire, il ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble !

« Qu'est ce qu'un hippogriffe ? Est-ce que c'est comme un hippopotame ? Elle a appris à prendre soins des hippopotames ? Pourquoi ne sommes nous pas des sorciers ? »

L'excitation d' Alice est contagieuse, sans doute à cause de Jasper qui le transmet grâce à son don.

« Vraiment, je veux dire, combien de fois en cours de Biologie ou d' Algèbre, j'ai voulu me frotter les yeux ? Surtout maintenant que je sais qu'il y a des enfants qui apprennent à s'occuper des hippopotames ! »

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils passent beaucoup de temps avec des hippopotames. » soupire Rosalie

« Allons-y, vraiment. Nous sommes ici depuis un moment déjà. Cela doit probablement paraître étrange. » Alice regarde autour d'elle pour voir ses frères et sa sœur voulant lui dire _Vraiment ? Nous ? Les enfants bizarres ? _et continue : « Nous devrions y aller parce que sinon nous allons être en retard. »

**Classe d'Anglais**

Hermione se dirige vers sa première heure de cours, littérature anglaise. Elle a seulement un cours en commun avec Bella parce qu'avec les tests qu'elle avait passé le vendredi, ça lui permet de se retrouver en classes avancées.

Elle ouvre la porte et se dirige vers le bureau avec un papier que Mme Owen doit signer. Le professeur la regarde avant de la présenter à la classe, ses camarades ne la regardent pas vraiment donc cela ne l'intimide pas trop.

« Je vous présente Hermione, c'est une nouvelle élève, j'espère que vous allez tout faire pour qu'elle se sente la bienvenue à Forks. »

« Merci, où dois je m'asseoir ? »

Le professeur sourit et regarde les chaises vides.

« Voyons voir... Il y a un siège libre là bas, ça serait bien. » Dit elle en montrant un bureau dans le fond à coté de la fenêtre.

Hermione se dirige vers le bureau et sort ses livres de son sac. La classe prend un certain temps pour finir de s'installer alors pendant ce temps là elle regarde par la fenêtre.

Forks est vraiment très vert. Il y a beaucoup d'arbres et... des choses de la nature verte. Le temps est sombre, ce qui après avoir vécu sept ans en Écosse est presque un spectacle accueillant. Hermione se sent comme chez elle. Forks a quelque chose que Poudlard ne possède pas : sa famille. Ses parents n'ont jamais reçu l'invitation de visiter Poudlard, même quand elle était à l'infirmerie à cause de la pétrification ou à cause de la malédiction de Dolohov. Pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas lui rendre visite est encore un mystère pour elle.

Un mouvement sur sa droite la sort de ses pensées, elle détaille l'étudiant qui se trouve à coté. Il a les cheveux blonds, pas platine comme Malefoy ou Luna. Ses cheveux sont aussi bouclés, pas comme elle, ceux du jeune homme sont détendus et ondulent. Il a aussi des cicatrices mais elles sont à peine perceptibles. Après la guerre, quand il ont commencé à en avoir, elle pouvait les remarquer plus facilement.

Hermione fini par voir les yeux du garçons et reconnait la couleur miel dorés.

« Bonjour. » A t' elle dit.

Il lui sourit.

« Bonjour, je suis Jasper et lui c'est Emmett. » Dit il en désignant un garçon qui se trouve au bureau de l'autre coté du sien.

« Alors... Vous êtes de la famille d' Edward ? »

« Oui, » Dit Emmett. « Et nous sommes très content de te rencontrer. Peux tu refaire la même chose avec les cheveux de mon frère mais que ça tienne plus longtemps ? J' ai perdu du temps pour trouver mon appareil photo et quand j' ai mis la main dessus, ils avaient retrouvé sa couleur normale, je n'ai donc pas put prendre de photo ! »

Hermione se met à rire, se détendant un peu, même si elle sait qu'elle doit être plus prudente, elle se sent bien avec eux. C'est agréable de ne pas cacher ses secrets à l'ensemble des étudiants. Et d'après ce que Bella lui a dit, les Cullen sont assez proche de sa cousine.

Mme Owen commence son cours, Hermione se tourne vers ses livres et se sent beaucoup plus calme dans cette école secondaire moldu.

_Peut-être que je peux le faire._

* * *

Jasper peut à peine se concentrer sur la leçon. Ses pensées et ses yeux restent bloqués sur la fille qui se trouve à coté de lui.

_Elle est belle. _

Avec ses yeux chocolat brun foncés et ses cheveux bouclés sombres, elle est tout ce dont il peut rêver.

Le rire de la jeune fille lui déclenche un frisson dans le dos. La façon dont elle sourit lui fait oublier son propre nom.

_Je n'ai même pas envie de boire son sang. Je veux juste être près d'elle. _

Il sait que c'est un monstre dangereux, mais en sachant qu'il ne veut pas lui faire de mal, son sentiment de panique s'est vite calmé, comme ses pensées. Ce sentiment de peur revient à chaque fois qu'il croit perdre le contrôle.

Lorsque la fin du cours arrive, il se tourne vers Hermione. Lorsqu'elle se penche pour ranger ses affaires dans son sac, ses cheveux lui tombent sur le visage Jasper se fait violence pour ne pas lui remettre les cheveux derrière l' oreille.

C_ela paraîtrait bizarre, n'est ce pas ? _

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu as comme cours maintenant ? » Demande t' il, essayent de paraître décontracté.

« Euh. » Elle essaye de se souvenir mais elle est obligée de sortir son emploi du temps de sa poche.

« Algèbre avec Mr. Winters. Où est ce ? »

« C'est à coté de là où je dois me rendre. Si tu veux, je peux t'y conduire. Ce n'est pas un grand établissement mais quand on ne connaît pas, il est facile de se perdre. » Dit Jasper souriant.

Il est facile de lui parler. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il fait facilement, sourire et faire la conversation en dehors d'un membre de sa famille et encore.

En fait, leur bref échange a déjà attiré le regard de quelques étudiants.

Hermione rit encore, ce qui déclenche un autre frisson dans le dos du vampire. Elle pense à Poudlard et aux nombreuses fois où les escaliers lui ont semblé faire exprès de jouer avec la sorcière pour la rendre en retard en cours.

« Oh, cela ne doit pas être si difficile, mais ça ne te dérange pas de m'accompagner ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! Je serais heureux de t'aider.» Répond rapidement Jasper et peut être un peu trop fort vu les regard des ses camarades se tournent sur eux.

Du coin de l'œil, il peut voir Emmett sourire de nouveau. Jasper essaye de sortir le plus rapidement possible avec Hermione avant que son frère ne fasse quelque chose qui pourrait l'embarrasser. Malheureusement, il n' est pas assez rapide.

« Bonne manière, Don Juan ! »

Jasper a de la chance qu' Hermione n'ait pas entendu, mais il a la malchance que d'autres personnes aient compris vu leur état de choc. Il est impensable qu'un des membre de la famille Cullen aime quelqu'un. Qu' est ce que pouvait avoir la famille Swan de particulier ? D'abord avec Edward et Bella et maintenant Jasper et la nouvelle fille, Hermione. Seulement une heure après l'avoir rencontré ?

« Merci mon frère. » Dit Jasper les dent serrés avant de se détendre une fois de plus.

« Jasper ? » l' a t' elle appelé depuis le couloir. « Tu viens ? »

« Oui darlin'. »Dit il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il voit qu' Emmett est amusé de la situation. Pendant à peine une seconde, Jasper regarde maladroitement Hermione. S'il pouvait rougir, ses joues seraient en feu. Le vampire regarde le sol nerveusement et se racle la gorge.

« Alors... Nous allons t'emmener en Algèbre. »

Pendant qu'il marche avec Hermione, il entend le rire tonitruant d' Emmett, et pour en rajouter un peu plus, il semble qu' Alice ne se trouvait pas loin et qu'elle a entendu la fin de la conversation. Ils ont tous les deux trouvé cela horriblement amusant. Apparemment, Hermione aussi. Elle lui sourit gentiment, ses joues légèrement rougis. Un rire doux jaillit de ses lèvres, son regard remplis de questions, elle demande :

« Darlin' ? »

_Oh Dieu Non._

« Oh... Ah... Oui... Désolé. » Souffle t' il en se frottant la nuque maladroitement. « Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient... C'est ici » Dit il alors qu'ils arrivent devant la porte de la classe d'Algèbre.

« Merci Jasper. » Sourit elle en ouvrant la porte. « Et Jasper ! Tu peux m'appeler darlin' à tout moment. »

* * *

**Alors, comment est ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Enfin la rencontre entre les Cullen et Hermione. =) A la prochaine pour le chapitre, en espèrent que la Fiction continu de vous plaire. =)**


	6. Baby-sitting ? Qui ? Quoi ?

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre six de cette fiction, je sais qu'il a tardé mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous laisse a votre lecture, espèrent que le chapitre vous satisfaits ! =)**

**Non en faites, je vous doit un grand MERCI pour tout vos commentaires, dix-huit pour un seul chapitre, merci beaucoup, vraiment ! J'espère vraiment en recevoir autant pour ce chapitre ! =)**

**Guest : **Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aime la Fiction.=)

**Scpotter : **Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira comme les précédents chapitre ! =)

**Cline7588** : Je pense que tu a plutôt voulu écrire Céline ! =) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ! =)

**Nicky :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira =) !

**Cece : **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, en espèrent que ce chapitre te plaise ! =)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Baby-sitting**** ? Qui ? Quoi ?**

**Maison des Swan.**

« Hey les filles. » Appelle Charlie une fois que Bella et Hermione aient franchi la porte. « Alors... Comment s'est passée cette _journée si redoutée ? _»

« Ça c'est mieux passé que prévu. C'était un peu étrange, mais les gens étaient vraiment sympa. » sourit Hermione.

« J'avais oublié comment tu étais lorsque tu as une prise de panique, quand tu disais que ça allais mal se passer. » rigole Bella en montant les escaliers et fait un signe à Hermione pour qu'elle la suive mais Bella s' arrête et demande à Charlie « Nous allons faire nos devoirs, est ce que tu seras là avec nous ce soir ? »

« Je serai ici. » Répond Charlie. « C'est ma soirée de repos. Allez y mais ne travailler pas trop. »

Quand les filles arrivent dans la chambre de Bella, elles sortent leurs livres et s'allongent sur le lit. Après un moment, brisant le silence, Bella demande :

« Alors... Qu'est ce que tu penses des Cullen ? »

« Ils sont formidables. Je n'ai pas vraiment parlé avec Jasper et Emmett, mais ils ont été agréables, j'ai peut être réagi de manière excessive par rapport aux vampires avant de les rencontrer. » Termine t' elle tranquillement.

« Tu n'as pas exagéré, tu étais juste inquiète. Je me souviens avoir paniqué quand tu as dit que de puissants sorciers en avaient après toi ! »

« Peut importe, les Cullen semblent tous contrôler leur soif. Plus que tous les autres vampires que j'ai pu rencontrer. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, assez parlé de ça. Tu te rends compte que cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas parlé toutes les deux. Je veux dire, _longtemps. _» Elle sourit malicieusement. « Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé en Angleterre ? Et ce garçon ? Comment s'appelle t'' il déjà ? Don ? »

« Hum, Ron. » Corrige Hermione. « Il m'a demandé de l'épouser. »

« Quoi ?! Comment ça se fait qu' il ne soit pas venu avant ? Et qu'as tu dis ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit quoi que se soit ! Nous n'avons même pas eu de rendez vous. Nous nous sommes embrassés une fois et c'était horrible, j'ai eu des examens dentaires plus agréables que cela. Et comme je restais souvent avec sa famille, je devais rester avec lui. Et sa mère ! Ma parole, sa mère était toujours à nous pousser dans sa quête à vouloir une centaine de petits enfants. J'aime Madame Weasley mais non. Non ! »

La sorcière rit, se tortillant, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir des enfants Weasley-Granger.

« Tu n'as rien dit ? » Demande Bella, incrédule. « Comment peux tu simplement ne pas répondre à cette question ? »

« Eh bien. » Hermione hésite. « Remus est venu et a demandé à me voir en privé, et puis il m'a parlé de mes parents... »

« Je suis désolée Mione. »

« C'est bon. Ils n'auraient pas voulu que je me morfondre en pensant à eux, j'ai juste besoin de faire de mon mieux pour les rendre fier. » A t' elle déclaré en fermant son livre et retrouvant le sourire.

A ce moment là, un loup garou en argent passe par la fenêtre et court vers les filles.

« Eh bien, en parlant du loup. » dit Hermione

Bella regarde l'animal, il ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'elle a vu jusque là. Il est grand, le corps raide se déplace gracieusement dans les airs. Il a l'air doux et inoffensif.

« Hum... Mione... Qu'est-ce que s'est ? »

« Oh, bien sûr. Désolée ! C'est le patronus de Remus. On peut les utiliser pour envoyer des messages de longue distance rapidement. »

Le loup s'installe devant Hermione et une voix humaine sortit de sa bouche :

« Hermione, j'espère que ce n'est pas un mauvais moment pour te parler, mais se sont des informations importantes. Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de mal s'est passé... J'ai juste besoin de ton aide... »

Bella ricane doucement, s'il était possible pour un loup-garou /messager de regarder maladroitement, c'est ce qui ce passerait en ce moment même.

« Eux... Oui. S' il y a une cheminé dans la maison, il serait préférable que tu l'utilises pour me faire venir... Merci... Peut être... Oui. _Oh dieu. _Au revoir. » et après cela, l'animal disparait dans un brouillard argent.

« Remus n'a jamais été bon pour demander des faveurs, » Hermione a un petit rire en pensant à la façon dont le calme de son ancien professeur peut se transformer en un désordre maladroit quand il impose quelque chose à quelqu'un. « Isa, pourrais je utiliser ta cheminée ? »

« Euh... Oui. » Répond Bella confuse quand aux raisons de sa cousine et que le loup garou avait d'être concentré sur la cheminée.

« Merci. »Dit Hermione tandis qu'elle saute du lit et déambule à travers la maison vers la cheminée alors que Bella la suit de près. « Oncle Charlie ? » Appelle t' elle.

« Oui Mione ? » Répondit il.

« Est ce que je peux connecter la cheminée pour qu'elle rejoigne le réseau de cheminette? »

« Je vais dire oui parce que je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie. »

« D'accord. »

Elle se tourne vers la cheminée, tire la baguette de sa manche et tape sur les briques à l'intérieur de la cheminée. Charlie et Bella la regardent confus, ils ne sont pas tellement habitués à voir Hermione utiliser la magie. Quand elle est satisfaite, Hermione se rassoit et agite sa baquette, produisant du feu dans lequel elle jette de la poudre. Les moldus ont pris un peu de recul en voyant les flammes devenir vertes et grossir. Hermione passe la tête dans le feu, tandis que les autres paniquent.

« Hermione ! Que fais tu ? » Demande Charlie en la tirant par le dos de son pull.

« J'appelle Remus... » Dit elle en le regardant confuse qu'il l'est tiré loin de la cheminée. « Je n'ai jamais fait ça ? J'ai toujours dû utiliser des hiboux et la poste moldu avec vous. Désolée, je vais vous expliquer comment ça marche. C'est parfaitement sûre, je le jure. Regardez. »

Elle sourit avant de plonger la tête dans les flammes. Ils la regardent comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un, mais ni Charlie ni Bella n'entendent quelque chose. Hermione sort brièvement la tête de la cheminée pour se tourner vers eux :

« Est-ce que Remus peut venir ici ? »

« Le loup ? »Demande Bella, se souvenant du patronus qui était apparu il y a peine une demi heure dans sa chambre.

« Oui, le loup. Eh bien, non. C'est un homme ... » Elle continue à voix basse, « La plupart du temps. »

« Il peut venir mais tu dois vraiment nous expliquer beaucoup de chose. J'avais oublié comment la magie pouvait être sympa. » Sourit Charlie.

« Super ! »

Hermione met rapidement la tête dans la cheminée avant de sortir de nouveau. Ils regardent tous les flammes devenir plus grande encore et ils voient un homme sortir de l'antre. Il agite sa baguette sur ses vêtements et la fine couche de suie disparait de ses habits.

« Remus ! »

Hermione pousse un cri aigu avant de sauter sur l' homme pour l'embrasser.

« Hermione, ma chère, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu remonte à moins d'un semaine. » Dit il en riant.

Il hoche la tête pour saluer les autres avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

« Eh bien tu m'as manqué, je suis de l'autre coté de l'océan où vous vous trouvez. » dit elle en posant ses mains sur les hanches.

« Cela fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles je suis ici. Mais d'abord, permet moi de me présenter à ta famille. Je suis Remus Lupin. » Dit il en offrant une poignée de main à Charlie. « Vous devez être l'oncle d' Hermione ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. » Dit Charlie tout en lui serrant la main, « Et voici ma fille, Bella. »

« Ah oui, Hermione m' a parlé de toi. » Il sourit, mais à l'air très fatigué. Il se tourne vers Hermione et soupire. « Heu... J'ai besoin de te demander une faveur. »

Bella et Hermione ont partagé un petit sourire, Remus agit un peu comme son loup-garou, maladroit. Bien que le Remus humain garde son attention sur ses mains, le loup lui garde son attention sur ses pattes.

« C'est la pleine lune Vendredi. » Dit clairement Hermione. « Est ce que tu as besoin de moi pour garder Teddy ? »

« Je suis désolé, c'est juste que Tonks est sur une mission d' Auror avec Harry, ils ont aussi demandé à tante Mynee- »

« Remus. » L'interrompt t' elle. « C'est très bien. Honnêtement. J'aime Teddy ! Tant que c'est d'accord pour oncle Charlie, je serai ravie de le garder. Oncle Charlie ? »

« Oui bien sûr, je suis au travail ce soir là de toute façon et si il y a un enfant dans la maison, cela signifie que je n'aurai pas à vous expliquer les règles de la maison et l'irresponsabilité des f**ê**tes. » Plaisante Charlie.

« Oui, papa, parce que nous sommes les fêtardes de cette maison. » Bella se mit à rire, lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Remus pousse un soupir de soulagement.

« Je vous remercie, vous n'avez pas idée de combien je suis reconnaissant. Je l'ai laissé avec les jumeaux la dernière fois et j'ai du plumer ses cheveux pendant des jours... »

« En même temps, en le laissant avec les jumeaux, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu as de la chance, ils ne lui on pas donné des pastilles pour le faire vomir, à nouveau. »

Ils ont partagé un rire.

« Ergh, c'était ... salissant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ferais mieux de partir, Teddy joue avec Victoire. Je te jure, Molly a même essayé de les pousser à se faire des bisous. »

Après une autre accolade et un au revoir pour les Swan, Remus s'en va par la cheminée. Bella murmure Hermione :

« Tu as pas eu un Lupin comme professeur à Poudlard ? »

« Oui, c'était lui. » répondit elle en murmurant.

Charlie pense que c'est probablement une conversation de filles et quitte la pièce. Bella la regarde impressionnée.

« Wow, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu es eu le béguin pour lui. Je souhaite que nos professeurs soient pareils. » Hermione soupire et frappe l'épaule de sa cousine lubrique. « J'ai demandé à Alice de venir Vendredi pour que nous puissions parler correctement, tu sais, en dehors de l'école où nous pouvons être surpris... Est-ce que cela gêne pour la venue de Teddy ? »

Hermione hausse les épaules :

« Je pense que non, il est entouré de personnes magiques et il a déjà rencontré des vampires. S'il arrive quelque chose, j'ai ma baguette, nous serons parés. »

**Maison des Cullen.**

« Qui est cet enfant ? » Demande Edward.

« Je ne sais pas, Hermione le connaît. » Répond Alice.

Elle vient d'avoir une vision avec les Cullen, les Swan et un bébé mystère, tous assis dans le salon de Bella.

« Je pense que nous allons faire du baby-sitting Vendredi. »

_« Baby-sitting ? Qui ? Quoi ? » _Demande Rosalie qui pour une fois est excitée à propos de la vision d'Alice.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien, j'espère ! =) Je vous revoit pour le prochain chapitre, qui sera certainement la semaine prochain ! =) Je ne sûr de rien ! Je le dit tout de suite ! =)  
**

**Bisous ! =)**


	7. Révélations, compagnon et loup-garou

**Coucou, voici enfin le chapitre tant attendu de cette fiction, je dois vous dire un GRAND MERCI pour tout les commentaires que vous avez posté sur cette fiction, je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise tant.**

**7588cline : **Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre ! =)**  
**

**nicky : **Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que la fiction te plaise tant. Je pense que tu vas savoir si la fiction garde le besoin de materner de Rosalie !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Révélations, compagnon et loup-garou**

**Maison des Cullen**

Esmée marche devant la chambre de Jasper et regarde par la porte ouverte. Elle fait un pas en arrière et passe la tête dans la pièce.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

Jasper se lève et se dirige vers elle.

« Alice a dit que je ne savais pas comment m'habiller et a insisté pour le faire.»

Esmée et Alice rient aux éclats. Alice tient sur sa poitrine une chemise à carreaux avant de dire :

« N'as tu pas remarqué quelque chose de _spécial _à propos d' Hermione ?

« Hé bien, oui, je l'ai remarqué. » Il soupire. « Pourquoi est ce que tu t'inquiètes pour ça ? C'est si étrange. C'est- »

« Comment te fait t' elle te sentir, Jasper ? » L'interrompt elle.

« Pardon ? Elle sent le miel... Et les livres anciens - pas brut, ni de façon poussiéreuse mais une odeur de belle bibliothèque- »

« Y a t' il quoi que se soit à propos de son sang ? »

« Non ! Il n'y a rien. Non. Non ? Pourquoi je ne veux pas son sang ? Il m' a fallu longtemps pour que je sois proche de Bella sans vouloir la mordre mais pas avec Hermione. Je ne veux pas la boire ou autre chose. _ Qu'est ce que c'est ? _»

A présent Jasper arpente la pièce, essayant de réfléchir sur quelque chose que les autres savaient déjà. Esmée pose sa main sur le bras du vampire.

« C'est parce que ton besoin de la protéger est plus fort que l' envie de la vider de son sang. Elle est ta compagne. »

« M-ma compagne ? » Il bégaye. « J'ai une compagne ? Personne n'a pensé à me le dire avant ? J'ai une compagne ? »

Les deux femmes se regardent avec inquiétude. Jasper n'a jamais vraiment paniqué comme ça et grâce à sa capacité, les clans de vampires qui passaient n'avaient plus peur, son don est une bénédiction pour tous.

Envoyant un rapide message mental à Edward pour le prévenir de leur petit retard, les deux femmes décident de parler à Jasper pour calmer son hystérie.

« Jasper, » essaye Esmée. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange ? »

Il lève les yeux vers elles, les deux femmes sont choquées en remarquant toute la vulnérabilité qui est présente dans son regard. A cet instant il semble presque enfantin.

« Et si... Et si elle ne m'accepte pas ? Je suis un monstre. Elle est parfaite et étonnante. Elle peut faire de la magie, ennuyer tellement Edward qu'il pourrait en pleurer ! »

Alice se précipite pour le calmer, encore une fois.

« Jazz, je l'ai vu. Elle t'aime. Elle pourrait ne pas comprendre la situation de _compagnon_ dans l'ensemble, ou bien au contraire, elle pourra comprendre. » Alice sourit narquoisement. « Elle ne te vois pas comme un monstre. Elle te voit comme un homme, un homme qui l'appelle _darlin'_. »

Alice et Jasper se mettent à rire partageant un sourire avec Esmée, leur mère pour toutes fins utiles. Esmée est ravie qu'il est enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie. La matriarche s'avance pour l'embrasser.

« Ok vous deux, préparer vous pour être à l'heure à l'école, et nous ne voulons pas que cela arrive...»

Elle agite ses sourcils vers Jasper qui a les yeux écarquillés en pensant eu premier cours qu'il a – Anglais avec Hermione – Il prend la chemise qu' a choisi Alice pour lui, l'enfile par dessus son t-shirt et prend son sac avant de descendre les escaliers.

« Allez ou nous serons en retard ! » Crie t' il aux autres Cullen.

**Forks High School**

Ce matin-là, Jasper et Hermione parlent tout au long du cours. Quand la cloche sonne, ils ont commencé à quitter la salle. Il la regarda bizarrement.

« Tu sens... Bizarre aujourd'hui. »

« Il est étrange que tu me sentes. » Dit elle avec un sourire sournois.

« Oh, hum... Désolé. » dit il timidement. « C'est just- »

« Ce n'est rien Jasper, c'est naturel pour toi de le faire, » dit elle en le frappant sur le bras. « Je plaisante. Ne t'en fait pas. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par _bizarre_ ? »

« Tu sens le chien. »

« Wow, tu sais comment charmer une dame. » Plaisante t' elle.

« Non non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu sens comme d'habitude, le miel et le... » Il se tait un instant avant de poursuivre. « Mais il y a quelque chose de différent. Canin, presque sauvage... »

« Oh ! C'est Remus. Je porte la même veste qu' hier quand il m' a embrassé- »

Hermione est coupée par un faible grondement sonore qui provient de la gorge de Jasper. Il tousse maladroitement dans une tentative d'étouffer le bruit, mais c'est trop tard.

« Euh... qu'est ce que c'était ? »

« Rien ! C'est rien. Eh bien, j'ai chimie donc je te verrai plus tard. » Dit il en se précipitant loin dans le couloir.

« Alors, il t' a grogné dessus ? »

« Oui, nous étions en train de discuter puis il s'est mis à grogner avant de partir rapidement.»

Hermione, Bella et Alice sont dans la cafétéria, faisant la queue pour obtenir leur déjeuner. Alors qu' Hermione et Bella semblent confuses par le comportement de Jasper après le cours anglais, Alice est amusée par les agissements de son frère, mais elle le cache aux deux autres filles. Elles ont pris leur nourriture avant de se diriger vers la table où Edward, Emmett et Rosalie sont déjà assis.

« Eh bien, est ce qu'il a dit quelque chose avant ça ? » Demande Alice.

Hermione baisse maladroitement les yeux sur son plateau repas mais sourit.

« Oui il a dit quelque chose avant, il a dit que je sentais différemment aujourd'hui. Comme un chien. »

Bella recrache l'eau dans son verre pendant que les autres assis à table, rigolent, Edward lui, rit silencieusement en tendant un mouchoir à Bella pour nettoyer l'eau qui est sorti du verre.

« Merci Edward. Pourquoi est ce qu'il a dit ça ? »

« Parce qu'elle le sent. » répond Emmett en prenant une bouchée de son sandwich.

« Emmett. » s'offusque Bella alors que les autres le regardent amusés.

« Isa, je le sens. Est ce que tu te souviens que Remus est venu hier soir ? » Hermione regarde Bella qui hoche la tête avec compréhension. « Apparemment son odeur est encore sur moi. » Elle hausse les épaules.

A la mention de Remus, les Cullen échangent tous des regards indiscrets. Alice est confuse parce que dans l'ensemble de ses visions Jasper et Hermione sont en couple. Et leur connexion...

_« Mais elle est sa compagne ! Elle ne peut pas avoir un petit ami ! »_

Alice retrouve une expression amicale :

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu as dit à Jasper par rapport au fait que tu sens le chien ? » Demande t' elle avec insolence.

« Eh bien je porte la même veste qu'hier quand Remus m'a embrassé et quand je lui ai dit, il a grogné et il est partie. »

« Oh. Alors, Remus est ton copain ? » Demande t' elle.

Tous les Cullen se penchent en avant, attendant sa réponse. Ils ont été surpris de voir Bella et Hermione rirent.

« Remus est mon... ? Non ! Non, il ne l'est pas. Il a été mon professeur pendant ma troisième année à... » Elle se tait et regarde les étudiants à proximité. « Mon ancienne école... » A t' elle fini. « Il voulait me demander si je pouvais garder son fils le vendredi. »

Rosalie se penche en avant quand elle entends ça :

« Alors, c'est l'enfant ? »

Hermione et Bella semblent confuses, elles n'ont pas parlé aux Cullen pour leur visiteur de Vendredi.

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Eh bien, Alice l'a vu... euh... »

Alice pousse un soupir et dit :

« Nous pourrions tout aussi bien vous le dire maintenant, certains d'entre nous ont des capacités spéciales... » Elle baisse la voix pour ne pas être entendu. « Je peux parfois voir l'avenir toi, Hermione, je te vois flou alors j'espère que tu en es heureuse Edward peut lire dans les pensées Bella et toi ont une certaine immunité, bizarre et soit dit en passant, je suis très jalouse et Jasper peut influencer les émotions... » Hermione la regarde avec étonnement, Alice continue dans sa lancée « Je nous ai vu faire du baby-sitting vendredi. Je ne voulais pas parler de quoi que se soit afin de ne pas te faire peur, mais il semble que quelqu'un, » elle s'arrête en regardant ostensiblement Rosalie, « Ne peut pas se taire quand il s'agit d'enfant, je pensais que je pourrais aussi bien dire la vérité. »

Hermione reste assise tranquillement pendant quelques minutes, brassant distraitement sa salade comme elle essaye de traiter ces informations.

« Je te remercie de me l'avoir dit, » dit elle « Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis floue dans tes visions, Alice. Par contre, je me suis formée en Occlumencie il y a un an pour que des personnes ne puissent pas entrer dans ma tête, ce qui explique pourquoi Edward ne peut pas lire dans mon esprit. Bien que je ne sais pas à propos d' Isa... Elle a toujours été un peu bizarre. »

Elle sourit alors que Bella, de bonne humeur, la pousse gentiment.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu veux garder des personnes en dehors de ta tête ? » Demande Emmett.

« Je sais des choses que certaines personnes voulaient savoir. » Répond t' elle voulant en rester là. « L'enfant qu' a vu Alice est Teddy, le fils de Remus. Je suis sa marraine et depuis que sa mère travaille à l'extérieur et vu que son père est un loup-garou, je le garde pendant les nuits de pleine lune. »

« Attends. Reviens en arrière quelque minutes. C'est _un loup-garou_ ? » Murmure rapidement Emmett.

« Oui. C'est pourquoi, apparemment je sens le chien. » La sorcière sourit. « Il est inoffensif, vraiment. Il faut juste qu'il prenne sa potion et il part courir. Sirius l'accompagne la plupart du temps et ils jouent. C'est tout à fait adorable. »

« Alors la compagne de Jasper court des loups-garous, hein ? » dit Emmett en se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise et la regarde fixement.

« _Compagne ?!_ » Elle pousse un crie aigu.

Tous les Cullen se tournent vers Emmett.

« Donc je suppose que nous n'étions pas censés parler de cette partie ? » Dit il, gigotant maladroitement ses mains.

Pendant un moment, ils restent assis en silence car ils se regardent les uns les autres.

Ils ont été tellement distrait par leur maladresse qu'ils ne détectent pas la nouvelle présence derrière eux jusqu'à ce qu' il parle.

« Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Faisant comme une seule personne, toutes les tête se tournent vers la voix. Hermione pâlit en rencontrant les yeux de Jasper Hale. Son compagnon.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé cette suite ? Bien ? J'espère ! Vraiment ! **

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, espèrent qu'il vous plaise !  
**

**Bisous ! =)**


	8. Prince Charmant

**Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de cette Fiction, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! **

**Je voudrais dire un grand merci à hp-drago pour avoir corriger ce chapitre ! =)**

**Merci aussi à vous pour tout les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé sur le précédent chapitre ! =) J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire ! =)**

**Guest : **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! =)**  
**

**scpotter : **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, et non, ce chapitre n'est pas le baby-sitting, pas encore ! =)**  
**

**nicky : **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, c'est vrai que Rosalie et Emmett se sont bien trouvé là ! Je suis contente que tu es aimé la lecture u précédent chapitre ! =)**  
**

**Manon : **Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que la Fiction te plaise ! =)

**On se retrouve plus bas ! =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : Prince charmant**

**Cafétéria, lycée de Forks**

« Bonjour Jasper. » Grimace Hermione, elle ne peut pas penser à autre chose à part dire : « Au revoir Jasper .» avant de se précipiter hors de la cafétéria, laissant les autres dans un silence inconfortable.

« Quelque peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » Demande Jasper abasourdi par le départ soudain d' Hermione.

Tous ses frères et sœurs se retournent vers Emmett qui est mal à l'aise sur sa chaise.

« Eh bien... Le truc c'est que... J'ai un peu laissé échappé que... Euh... »

« Hermione est ta compagne ? » Murmure Bella.

Jasper regarde Bella avec des yeux écarquillés, puis se tourne vers Emmett.

« Tu lui as dit ? » dit-il froidement, « Ce n'est _pas _quelque chose que l'on dit comme ça ! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre qu' on la connaisse plus de _deux jours _avant de lâcher comme une bombe : N_os âmes son liées, est ce que c'est d'accord pour toi ? _Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » Il grogne « Je dois la retrouver et régler cette affaire. »

Jasper sort de la cafétéria sous le regard de plusieurs étudiants présent. Les Cullen ne s'étaient jamais disputés, Jasper ne montrait jamais ses émotions et qui est cette jeune fille qui change tout ?

Il sait qu'il avait besoin de la trouver, mais où est elle ? Elle a mentionné qu'elle aimait lire et que dans son ancienne école elle passait beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque,. Alors peut-être que ça vaut le coup d'aller voir ?

En se rapprochant de la bibliothèque, il peut de nouveau la sentir. Un doux parfum de miel et de livres remplissent ses narines et étant dans un endroit calme, il pousse un soupir de satisfaction avant d' ouvrir la porte. Il regarde autour de lui pendant un moment, la cherchant entre les piles de livres avant de la trouver dans une alcôve à une table. Elle est assise à un bureau regardant fixement un manuel. Elle pousse ses cheveux de son visage et lui regarde les doigts passer dans ses belles boucles indisciplinées. Il ne veut rien d'autre que de rester à ses côtés pour toujours.

_OK, cela pourrait sembler effrayant à cause de ce truc de « compagnon »..._

Il se dirige vers le bureau et s'assoit sur un siège à côté d'elle. Il sait qu'elle l'a remarqué, mais il attend qu'elle parle en premier.

« Bonjour Jasper. » Dit-elle doucement.

« Bonjour Hermione. » sourit il « Je suis désolé pour ce que Emmett à dit. Il peut être tel- »

« Est-ce vrai ? » Le coupe t' elle doucement, le regardant à travers ses cheveux.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je l'ai découvert ce matin. Je ne vais pas te pousser à quoi que se soit. Je ne vais pas t'obliger à vivre une vie d'ombre et d'obscurité, où quoi que se soit, mais... Je... Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi Jasper. » Elle rayonne.

« Mais... Je, je pensais... » Balbutie t' il « Qu'en est il de Remus ? »

Elle lui sourit.

« Est-ce pour ça que tu as grogné ?! »

« Eh bien... En quelque sorte, je veux dire je t'aime et je venais de découvrir le sujet _compagnon_ et j'apprends que tu as un petit ami et je peux même le sentir partout sur toi- »

Elle l'interrompt en plaçant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

_Elle me touche. Elle touche mon visage. Elle a toucher mes lèvres..._

Il est tellement dans ses pensés qu'il persoit à peine le charmant rire d' Hermione, mais il l'entend grâce au silence qui règne dans la bibliothèque.

« Jasper, Remus est mon ami. Il a été mon professeur à Poudlard. Tu l' as senti sur ma veste et non _sur moi _» Réprimande t' elle doucement. « Il m'a demandé de garder son fils, vendredi. Est-ce que tu seras là ? »

Jasper peut à peine former des mots, il cligne plusieurs des yeux avant de répondre.

« Oui, je serai là. Je serai définitivement là. »

La cloche sonne et la bibliothèque devient un peu plus bruyante à cause des élèves qui se lèvent pour se diriger vers leur classe.

« Bon, » dit elle en mettant les manuels dans son sac, « Je suis impatiente d'y être. » Elle se penche et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. « Au revoir, Jasper. »

Il la regarde partit avec son doux au revoir. Il reprend doucement sa respiration inutile.

« Au revoir Hermione. »

* * *

**Maison de Bella**

Hermione est allée récupérer tout ses livres magiques qui parlent des compagnons des vampires ainsi que des compagnons des loups-garous. Elle doit apprendre ses devoirs, elle en parlera à Tonks plus tard.

Elle est heureuse, mais un peu inquiète. Ele vient tout juste de refuser la demande en mariage de Ron et elle a l'impression que c'est une histoire bien plus vaste. Certes, elle n'est pas dû tout attirée par Ron et elle est _vraiment intéressée_ par Jasper, mais elle n'est pas sûr d'être prête pour cela. Surtout sans savoir se que cela implique.

Remus a mordu Tonks, pas pour faire d'elle un loup-garou, mais pour qu'elle soit marquée par lui. Serais se différent avec Jasper ? Devra t' il la marquer ou la mordre ?

Elle trouve cela perturbant de ne pas penser à autre chose. Elle le connait que depuis deux jours et elle sent une profonde et facile connexion avec lui, se qui n'étaient pas arrivé avec Viktor ou Olivier quand ils sortaient ensemble.

Elle peut facilement se voir vivre avec Jasper, elle a déjà en tête une vie longue parce que les sorciers et les sorcières vivent plus longtemps que la moyenne des moldus, mais rester au même âge, à jamais figé dans ses 19 ans est bizarre.

_Ah ! Tu y es !_

Hermione trouve un passage dans un de ses vieux manuels scolaires qui parlent des rituels, ça explique en détail _les accouplements _des vampires. Bella entre dans la chambre de sa cousine, la trouvant en train de fixer un vieux livre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« Il doit me mordre et il doit me changer. »

Hermione souligne un passage et regarde sa cousine, Bella lit le morceau souligné à voix haute.

« La santé des deux parties va lentement se détériorer, conduisant finalement à la mort du compagnon. Le processus commence dès qu'un baisser a été échangé. » Hermione pâlit. « Attend, il t' a embrassé ? »

« Non, je l'ai embrassé ! C'était seulement un petit baiser. Un baiser de rien du tout. Oh mon dieu, je vais mourir.» Hermione se met devant la fenêtre. « C'est comme un conte de fée qui tourne mal. J'ai embrassé le Prince Charmant et à présent je vais mourir.»

« Ooh, il est le Prince Charment. » Roucoule Bella, enfantine.

« Tait toi, Isa ! Ce n'est pas le moment.»

« Calme toi Mione, tu vas finir par faire un trou dans le sol. Je vais appeler Edward pour lui demander de mettre les autres au courant. En fait, il serait préférable de se rendre là-bas, comme cela tu pourras rencontrer Carlisle et Esmée. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à la rencontre des parents. _Je. Vais. Mourir. _Et tout cela parce que je ne pouvais pas garder mes lèvres pour moi. » Pleure t' elle en s'effondrant la tête la première sur l'oreiller tandis que Bella appelle Edward.

* * *

**Maison des Cullen**

Edward raccroche le téléphone, attrape Jasper et le mène vers le garage.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Est-ce que tu as embrassé Hermione ? »

« Oui. Eh bien, non. Elle m'a embrassé. C'était juste un baiser, rien qui ne peut pas être dit à la maison. Pourquoi ? Vas tu vérifier sur moi ? As tu mis Alice au courant de se fait ? » Demande t' il, plissant les yeux.

« Non. Bella et Hermione vont bientôt venir. Toi et ta compagne êtes dans une mauvaise situation parce que aucun d'entre vous savez ce qui se passe pour les compagnons des vampires. »

Edward le sort du garage et lui fit signe de le suivre dans le bureau de Carlisle.

Ils marchent à l'intérieur et ferment la porte derrière eux. Edward chuchote la situation à Carlisle. Les yeux de Carlisle s'ouvrent en grand quand il comprend la situation.

« Oh, ce n'est pas bon Jasper. Pas bon. » Dit il en secouant la tête.

« Peut on m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Je ne suis pas vraiment dans la conversation là.»

« Jasper. » Dit Carlisle avec soin, « Quand un couple humain-vampire s'embrassent... Il met une limite de temps... »

« Une limite de temps ? »

« Oui, si tu attends trop longtemps, vous deviendrez tout les deux faibles et malades et, finalement, elle mourra. »

« Non. » Objecte Jasper. « Non. Elle ne peut pas mourir. Que puis-je faire ? Elle doit aller bien. »

« Je crains qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule solution pour empêcher que cela n'arrive, mon fils. Elle doit être transformée. »

Jasper regarde les deux hommes avec une expression horreur. _Je suis censé ruiner sa vie pour la sauver ? _Les hommes restent silencieux pendant un long moment car ils réfléchissent à ce qu'ils pourraient faire.

Un bruit se fait entendre, c'est les pas de Alice se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvre la porte en grand avant de dire à tous les occupants de la maison :

« _Elles sont ici !_ »

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère, vraiment !**

**En espèrent vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre, qui sera probablement dans deux semaines ! =)**

**Bisous. =)**


	9. Hermione donne des explications

**Coucou, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, je sais que j'ai une semaine de retard et j'en suis désolé, je n'avais ni le temps ni l'envie de traduire pendant cette dernier semaine ! Désolé ! =)**

**Je sais que dans le dernier chapitre, beaucoup de question se sont posé sur le fait que Hermione devait être transformé sous peine de mourir après avoir embrassé Jasper, mais la réponse n'est pas dans ce chapitre, désolé !  
**

**Merci pour tous les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre ! =)**

**Guest : **Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plus, j'espère que celui-ci sera pareil !**  
**

**nicky : **Eh oui, c'est vrai que ces fous ! =) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! =)**  
**

**Guest : **Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à cette question ! Désolé ! J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre va te plaire ! =)**  
**

**Carole : **Tu va voir dans ce chapitre, les choses avance un peu ! =)**  
**

**Temperance18 : **Je suis contente que la Fiction t'ai plus à ce point ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à ta question ! =)

**Je dis un grand merci à hp-drago pour avoir corriger ce chapitre en à peine quatre heures ! Merci, c'est rapide ! =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : Hermione donne des explications.**

**Maison des Cullen**

Jasper se dirige vers le hall d'entrée, où les autres se trouvaient. Il lève les yeux et voit Hermione parler avec Alice. Elle semble déchirée, il peut la sentir heureuse, mais aussi très nerveuse. Elle croise son regard et lui sourit joyeusement, il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau.

_Ma compagne. _

Ses yeux ressemblent à des morceaux de chocolats fondus quand ils rencontrent les siens, dorés. Ses cheveux noirs qui encadrent son visage exquis et ses joues roses pâles. Elle porte un jean noir, des chaussures bleus et, au-dessus, elle porte un pull bleu marine, sa montre se trouve à l'extérieur de sa manche gauche, il sourit à son étrange habitude et la salue chaleureusement :

« Salut Hermione. » Il rayonne quand elle lui prend la main.

« Salut Jasper... Je pense que nous devons parler de cette... Chose concernant les compagnons. »

« Je sais. Je ne savais pas ce que cela allait faire avant. Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais voulu te mettre en danger, je ne veux pas avoir à- »

Hermione l'interrompt avec un câlin.

« C'est bon Jasper... C'est de ma faute, vraiment, je ne pensais pas que quelque chose comme cela allait arriver. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça ... » Elle regarde le reste des Cullen. « Alors... que pouvons-nous faire pour ça ? »

« Eh bien, » répond Carlisle, « Nous n'avons pas à faire quoi que se soit pour l'instant. Vous deux, vous pouvez continuer comme d'habitude pendant un certain temps, mais il viendra un temps où tu auras besoin d'être transformée, Hermione. » Finit il, regardant Jasper avec bienveillance.

« Ok c'est bon alors ! » Dit Hermione, Jasper est content de sa réponse, changeant ainsi l'humeur de tout la pièce.

Ils décident de s'éloigner du sujet des compagnons des vampires, sur des sujets plus légers, comme la vie de famille. Comme ils n'ont pas besoin de cacher leurs passés aux filles, les Cullen racontent chacun leur histoire. Ça a duré quelque heures avant que Bella et Hermione se rendent compte qu'elles doivent rentrer avant que Charlie ne s'inquiète. Edward et Jasper les accompagnent pour partir. Une fois dehors, Edward met Bella sur son dos et commence à partir.

« Que se passe t' il ? Où vont-ils ? » Demande Hermione.

Jasper ricane.

« Ne t'inquiète, il court parfois chez elle. Il lui arrive de passer plus de temps là-bas quand il veut, il attend qu'elle s'endorme. Cela peut durer des heures avant qu'il ne revienne à la maison. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais remarqué, l'a t' il fait pendant que je me trouvais chez elle ? » Lui demande t' elle en faisant le chemin vers sa voiture.

« Probablement. »

Il hausse les épaules. Hermione grimace.

« C'est effrayant. »

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il et trop aveugle pour voir les conséquences de ses actes. » Il sourit. « Tu sais, tu as découvert beaucoup de chose sur nous tous ce soir, mais je ne sais toujours pas beaucoup de chose sur toi. »

Hermione déverrouille sa voiture et détourne son regard de lui.

« Je ne suis pas très intéressante. »

« Je trouve cela difficile à croire, darlin'. » Dit il en souriant voyant ses joues devenir rouges. « Je dirais que tu es tout à fait intéressante, à mon avis. » Il se penche vers elle et lui ouvre la porte.

« Je pourrais t'en dire plus... Si tu veux... » lui dit elle en hésitant.

Il sent qu'elle lui dira que ce n'est pas bon, iles soucieux pour sa compagne.

« Tu pourrais venir plus tard ? Je ne dors pas beaucoup et ma chambre est à côté de celle d'Isa donc... »

« Pourquoi appelles tu Bella 'Isa' ? »

« Je... C'est... _oh merlin_... C'est compliqué. » Elle bégaie, touchant son bras.

« Ok. » dit-il tranquillement. « Je viens plus tard. »

« Je te vois plus tard. » Elle lui fait un sourire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. « Bye Jasper. »

Il l'observe monter dans sa voiture et partir loin de lui, se demandant ce qu'il avait pû lui arriver.

* * *

**Maison des Swan**

Hermione arpente nerveusement sa chambre à coucher, elle attend que Jasper vienne. Il est assez tard, elle se trouve en pyjama, un haut gris et un short en rouge flanelle. Elle arpente toujours la pièce quand elle entend frapper.

« Entrez. » A t' elle dit.

« Salut, » dit Bella en scrutant la pièce, « C'est moi. Tu vas bien ? Edward m'a dit qu'il pouvait t'entendre marcher en long dans ta chambre... »

« C'est effrayant ! Est-ce qu'il sait que c'est effrayant ? » Répond Hermione alors qu'elle entend un rire étouffé venant de l'autre chambre.

« Je pense qu'il sait que c'est effrayant. » Bella sourit. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je vais le dire à Jasper. »

« Lui dire quoi ? » Murmure Bella, ne sachant pas si Edward pouvait encore l'entendre.

« Tout. » Dit Hermione.

Bella cligne des yeux.

« Tout ? Comme dans... tout ? »

« Eh bien, presque tout, je ne vais pas lui dire les trucs ennuyeux comme le fait que je vais souvent à la bibliothèque, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action là dedans, mais... les autres trucs, oui je lui dis. »

« C'est très bien Mione. Tu devrais plus parler de ce genre de chose. Je veux dire, tu vas bientôt retourner en Angleterre, tu devras passer par là de temps en temps, nous somme un famille aussi. Tu partages des choses avec nous. »

« Je sais. » Dit Hermione en saisissant Bella dans ses bras. « Merci. »

Leur étreinte est coupée par de léger coup tapé sur la fenêtre. Hermione ouvre les rideaux pour révéler Jasper, assis sur la branche d'un arbre. Bella se met à rire et retourne dans sa chambre après avoir mimé un « bonne chance » à sa cousine. Hermione ouvre en grand la fenêtre pour laisser passer Jasper et prend une grande inspiration.

Elle jette un sort de silence pour éviter que Edward entende ou que Charlie se rende compte que Jasper se trouvait là et s'assoie sur son lit, croissant les jambes. « Alors, par où veux tu commencer ? »

« Par ce que tu veux, je suppose. C'est ton histoire. » Répond Jasper, assis sur le fauteuil en face du lit.

« Ok. Que sais-tu sur le monde sorcier ? »

« Je ne savais même pas que ça existait avant que tu ne viennes dans cette ville. » Dit-il. « Mais Carlisle a dit quelque chose, il y a eu récemment une guerre... As-tu été impliqué dans tout cela ? »

Hermione rigole.

« Ça tu peux le dire. » Elle hésite. « J'ai été _très _impliqué... »

Jasper ne savait pas comment réagir. Que faire quand votre petite amie vous dit qu'elle était impliquée dans une guerre secrète ? Elle continue.

« Il y avait un homme, Tom Jedusor, il détestait les moldus et les née-moldus – c'est les personnes sans pouvoir magique et un sorcier né que d'un seul sorcier -. Tandis qu'il voulait tous les tuer, il voulait le pouvoir sur l'ensemble des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, peut-être même plus loin. Il avait des disciples, des Mangemorts, qui ont capturé, torturé, battu et tué pour lui. Il a utilisé les plus sombres magies pour se maintenir en vie, il a créé des horcruxes. » Elle lève les yeux vers le visage confus de Jasper. « Quand tu assassines quelqu'un, ça divise ton âme, tu peux mettre cette partie de ton âme dans un objet et aussi longtemps que l' objet est conservé en un lieu sûr, tu ne peux jamais vraiment mourir. Mon meilleur ami, Harry, était le seul à pouvoir mettre fin à cette guerre. Il a _tué _Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. »

Elle laisse échappé un rire quand elle voit le visage surpris de Jasper.

« Oui, je sais. Un bambin contre un meurtrier de plus de cinquante ans et incroyablement puissant n'est pas un combat loyal. Ses parents sont morts pour lui, grâce de leur sacrifice, le sort de mort a rebondi sur Harry et c'est comme ça qu'il a tué Voldemort. Harry était si jeune que la seule chose dont qu'il a gardé de cette nuit là, c'est une cicatrice et un souvenir de sa mère criant. Ça à tout à voir avec une prophétie qu' a fait Trelawney, elle a été mon professeur de divination à Poudlard. Cette femme annonce des bêtises à chaque cours, mais apparemment elle avait raison à propos de certaines choses. Harry était le seul à avoir le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour l' aider. Il y a des tas de trucs que j'ai fais pendant Sept ans. Je ne peux pas vraiment te parler de tout cela en un soir... C'est plus dur que ce que je pensais. » Soupire t' elle, tenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Jasper la regarde avec étonnement avant de se lever pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Nous n'avons pas à parlé de tout ça se soir. » Dit il, passant un bras autour d'elle. « Tout ce que tu veux me dire, c'est bien. » Il lui fait un bisous sur la temps pour qu'elle se détende.

« Je pourrais répondre à ta question... » Dit-elle doucement.

Ses sourcils se froncent alors qu'il repense à ce qu'elle dit.

« A propos de Bella ? »

« Je ne l'appelle jamais Bella parce que... Chez moi il y a une autre Bella. Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette Bella était l'une des Mangemort de Voldemort. Elle était folle. Complètement folle. Avant elle était à Azkaban... Oh, c'est une prison, les gens en général perdent leurs esprits là-dedans... Mais pas Sirius en même temps il était innocent et les Détraqueurs ne venaient pas le déranger quand il était sous forme de chien. »

Jasper ne comprend pas la moitié de la phrase, mais pense qu'il comprendra plus tard, ne voulant pas l'interrompre.

« Sirius est sympa, tu vas le rencontrer Vendredi. » Elle sourit. « Ok, donc Sirius est la première personne à avoir réussi à sortir d' Askaban. »

Les sourcils de Jasper se rapprochent de la racine de ses cheveux en entendant cette phrase. _Alors je vais rencontrer un évadé qui se transforme en chien vendredi ? _

« Ne t'inquiète pas... Je t'ai dit qu'il était innocent. Puis l'année d'après, Bellatrix s'est échappée avec quelques autres Mangemorts. Un soir, nous avons dû aller au ministère, Harry pensait que Voldemort allait tuer Sirius - il est son parrain, la personne la plus proche de ses parents, ils étaient vraiment très proche, eh bien, Remus et lui, je suppose – et nous avons dû aller aider. Mais Sirius n'était pas là, Voldemort lui avait envoyé une fausse vision pour qu'il puisse prendre cette fichue prophétie. »

Elle fait un pause, portant sa main vers sa poitrine, se souvenant de la malédiction que Dolohov lui avait envoyé.

« Mais il y a eu une bataille et l'ordre est arrivé et nous nous sommes cachés. L'Ordre du Phénix est ce groupe secret qui n'est plus un secret parce que tout le monde nous connaît maintenant, et le seul debout à gauche était Remus. Harry a vu Bellatrix tuer Sirius, il n'a pas été le même après ça. Il a couru après elle, on pouvait entendre son chant «J'ai tué Sirius Black ! J'ai tué Sirius Black ! », C'était horrible. Harry était désemparé, il ne connaissait Sirius que depuis trois ans, la première comme un évadé fou, ensuite comme quelqu'un qui se cachait pour fuir les autorités, puis la troisième année, il ne le voyait pas beaucoup, Sirius vivait dans sa maison, bien mieux qu'une grotte, mais tout de même... Quoi qu'il en soit, la personne qui était le plus en colère contre Bellatrix était Sirius, il était furieux. _Non seulement j'ai dû supporter un dimanche avec cette méchante sorcière, mais en plus, elle me voit et me tue à la premier occasion qu'elle a ! _C'est ce qu'il a dit. » Elle rit. « Lorsque nous l'avons ramené du voile, il voulait qu'elle paye pour ce qu'elle avait fait, non seulement pour lui mais pour les autres. Elle a torturé les Londubat jusqu'à la folie, il y en avait d'autres comme eux. Quand Harry, Ron et moi-même avons été capturé... »

Elle grimace quand Jasper resserre son étreinte sur elle.

« Désolé. »

Il grimace, il a oublié la force qu'il a comme le bras qu'il a autour d'elle.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Eh bien, Bella était la seul à essayer d'obtenir des informations de moi. »

Elle se détourne de lui et prend sa baguette. Avec un mouvement complexe, elle enlève les sortilèges présent de son corps, révélant les diverses cicatrices qu'elle avait obtenu de son passé.

« Bellatrix m'a laissé ceci. » Elle montre une cicatrice en argent présent sur son cou avant de le regarder à nouveau. « Et ça. » Elle relève sa manche pour lui montrer son bras. _Sang de Bourbe _y est inscrit dans une écriture déchirée. « Ça a duré des heures, je n'étais pas loin de devenir comme les Londubat quand elle a décidé qu'elle ne pouvait pas obtenir quelque chose de moi et m'a transmis aux mains de Greyback, mais nous nous sommes échappés avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment me faire quelque chose. »

Jasper déplace légèrement son doigt sur une cicatrice en forme de lune présente sur son genoux.

« Que t 'ait il arrivé ? » Demande t-il doucement.

Il est surpris quand elle se met à rire.

« C'est... Il y avait... » Elle avait du mal à répondre à cause de son rire. « J'aidais Fred et George à enlever les gnomes dans le jardin l'été dernier... L'un d'eux m'a mordu... »

« Fred et George t'ont mordu ? »

Cela la fait encore plus rire.

« Non ! Un des gnome ! »

Jasper la rejoint dans son rire.

« Les gnomes existent ? Et ils mordent ? »

« Oui, ils mordent. Bougres grincheux, » Elle sourit avant de redevenir sérieuse. « C'est seulement difficile d'appeler Bella par son surnom, quand la seule que j'ai vu est celle qui a blessé et tué les gens que j'aime et me torturer jusqu'à perdre l'esprit. Je ne veux pas trop y penser... Pouvons nous arrêter là pour ce soir ? Il y a encore des choses à dire et c'est pire... »

Elle se dirige vers la bibliothèque, regarde la grande quantité de livres et en tire un avant de marcher vers Jasper.

« Tu peux regarder ça, il en dit plus sur la guerre que ce que je t'ai dit. Il parle de moi, mais il y a beaucoup de choses fausses, par exemple, je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec la moitié de l'équipe de Quiddich bulgare, je suis l'amie de l'un d'entre eux et j'ai été à deux match de leur équipe. C'est tout. »

Il la regarde avec étonnement. Il y a une seconde, elle était au bord des larmes, en lui disant des choses horribles qui avait été faite sur elle, ensuite elle rigole à en pleurer à propos des petites bestioles qui mordent ses genoux. Plus que cela même, si, elle a été très impliqué dans cette guerre secrète, elle a des livres écrits à son sujet. Il regarde la couverture et la voit en train de lui faire un signe, il se lève.

« Je vais le lire plus tard. Nous pourrons parler de tout ça quand tu seras prête. Je veux dire, je comprends qu'il doit y avoir beaucoup de choses, quand tu te sentiras prête, dit le moi. »

« Merci Jasper. » dit-elle, grimpant dans son lit. Il tire la couverture sur elle et l'embrasse doucement.

« Bonne nuit, darlin'. » Lui dit-il, disparaissant par la fenêtre.

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère, vraiment ! **

**Mettez beaucoup de commentaires, j'aime bien ! =)**

**Bisous, et à la prochaine ! =)**


	10. Jasper fait ses devoirs

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre sur cette Fiction, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! =) Je voudrais dire un très grand MERCI à hp-drago pour tout le travaille qu'elle fait, c'est une très bonne correctrice et c'est grâce à elle que vous pouver lire ce texte avec si peu de fautes ! =) Un grand MERCI à vous aussi, si au début vous n'aviez pas vu qu j'avais posté un nouveau chapitre, j'ai reçu lpus de commentaires d'un coup et je vous dit merci ! =) J'espère tout de même que je n'aurais pas à le refaire et que vous aller tout de suite vous apercevoir qu'un nouveau chapitre est en ligne ! =)  
**

**Je réponds aux commentaires anonymes :**

**Carole : **D'abord, merci pour ton commentaire. C'est vrai que quand on fait pas partie du monde sorcier, les explications peuvent être difficiles à comprendre. =) Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. =)

**Guest :** Merci de dire que je traduis très bien, cela compte beaucoup pour moi. =)

**Guest : **Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plus. C'est vrai que l'histoire commence doucement. =)

**scpotter :** Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plus, j'espère que celui-là aussi va te plaire. =)

**fings :** Je suis contente que la Fiction te plaise, c'est vrai que cela peut être assez marrent. =) C'est bien pour ça que j'avais mis cette note, les gens n'avais pas vu que j'avais mis un nouveau chapitre. =)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Jasper fait ses devoirs.**

**Maison des Cullen**

Emmett se tourne vers Jasper qui passait par la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ta petite-amie t' a donné des devoirs ? »

Jasper rigole légèrement, enlève le livre de sa pile et monte à l'étage.

« Donne moi une seconde, je dois mettre ces livres dans ma chambre. »

Il se précipite pour mettre les livres dans sa chambre avant de revenir dans la pièce et de s'asseoir à côté d'Emmett.

_« __La Biographie non autorisée d' Hermione Jean Granger : La Meilleur sorcière de son âge ? Par Rita Sketter. » _Lit Emmett. « Wow, tu sais comment les choisir. » Dit-il en passant le livre à Jasper.

Jasper fronce légèrement les sourcils en pensant à ce qu'il allait lire.

« Je sais. »

Il ouvre le livre et commence sa lecture.

* * *

« Un troll. » S'écrit-il, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. « Un troll. Onze ans et elle se fait attaquer par un troll dans le toilettes ! »

« Que veux-tu di- » Essaye de demander Esmée, mais il l'interrompt rapidement.

« Comment ça a pût se passer ?! »

Alice soupire.

« Continue ta lecture et tu le sauras, n'as-tu jamais lu un livre avant, Jasper ? C'est ainsi que ça se passe. »

« Bien. » Grommelle t' il, reprenant là où il s'était arrêté

* * *

« Elle a été pétrifié ! » Dit-il dans un éclat d'étonnement.

Emmett arête son jeu vidéo et attend que Jasper continue.

« Il y avait un serpent de soixante pieds dans son école ! »

« Eh bien, tout le monde aurait peur de ça. Je ne pense pas que- »

« Non non non, elle n'avait pas peur, écoute ça : _« C'était juste avant le match de Quidditch opposant Griffondor et Pouffsoufle que- »_

« Qu'est ce que le Quidditch ? »

« Je ne sais pas, une sorte de sport. Il y a des balais et des balles, tout ça est très bizarre. Peu importe, écoute : _« Hermione a découvert que la créature qui attaquait les étudiants était un basilic. Un basilic est un serpent géant qui peut atteindre jusqu'à soixante pieds de long, quand nous le regardons dans les yeux, nous mourrons. Hermione se rendit compte que c'était cette créature qui attaquait les élèves et partit pour le dire au directeur, Albus Dumbledore. » »_

Les Cullen s'étaient rassemblés pour ce qui semble être l'heure du conte. L'existence de la magie les avaient toujours fasciné, les créatures comme les serpents géants les émerveillaient. Jasper continue :

_« Sur son chemin vers le bureau du directeur, Hermione et la préfète de Serdaigle, Miss Pénélope Clearwater ont rencontré le serpent, mais comme Pénélope et Hermione possédaient un miroir pour regarder dans les coin pour savoir si le monstre arrivait, elles furent transformées en pierre plutôt que tuées. »_Jasper soupire. « Elle avait douze ans, peut-être treize à ce moment là. »

« Elle avait treize ans ! Elle avait treize ans quand elle a compris se qui attaquait les élèves ? » Crie Emmett, étonné de ce qu'avait fait leur _mystérieuse fille _à un si jeune âge.

« Où se trouvait les enseignants ? »Demande Carlisle.

« Je ne sais pas, » répond Jasper. « Avec ce qui est dit, je pense qu'ils étaient pour la plupart en train de regarder le match de Quidditch... »

Pendant quelques minutes, ils étaient tous assis calmement. Jasper continue tranquillement de lire mais est interrompu par Esmée :

« Mais pourquoi il y avait des monstres comme _ça _dans son école ? »

« Il est dit ici que l'un des fondateur de l'école l'avait gardé comme animal de compagnie dans une chambre secrète. »

« Eh bien, comment a t' elle su qu' il fallait le tuer ? »

« Il est mort depuis des centaines d'années ! Ce serpent y a été enfermé jusque dans les années 1940 quand Tom Jedusor l'a laissé sortir. Il est devenu Lord Voldemort et il a essayé de reprendre le relai mais il était trop faible, alors c'est _Miss Ginerva Weasley _qui a, à nouveau ouvert la porte en 1993, laissant le serpent dans les couloirs ce qui fait qu' Hermione s'est fait pétrifiée. » Dit-il dans un souffle.

« Attend. » Dit Alice. « Elle a déjà mentionné les Weasley, non ? »

« Ouais, elle était avec eux avant de venir ici. » Répond Jasper. « Elle a dit qu'ils étaient comme sa famille, si Ginerva est Ginny, alors elle est l'une de ses meilleurs amies... »

Il se frotte les yeux, puis continue la lecture. Les autres ont décidé de rester dans la pièce et d'attendre la prochaine explosion d'information.

* * *

La nuit a continué comme ça, Jasper a des différentes réactions, allant à la colère : « Non, mais quelle sorte d'école est-ce ? » à l'émerveillement : « Saviez-vous que les gobelins sont réels ? »

Au moment où il finit le livre, ils étaient tous étonnés de ce qu'avait vécu Hermione. Ils avaient tous assez vécu pour savoir que ce qu'avait fait Hermione, alors qu'elle était si jeune, était tout simplement incroyable. Son histoire est aussi déchirante. La nuit au ministère a été particulièrement révélatrice car il a été largement couvert dans le livre, gagnant lui-même un chapitre entier. Les autres comprenaient maintenant pourquoi elle appelait Bella _Isa_, et ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir. De la façon dont elle parlait de Sirius et de son empressement à leur présenter Vendredi, il est clair qu'il était important pour elle et cette nuit était tellement bien décrite qu'ils pouvaient aisément imaginer la bataille.

Ils ont vite compris qu'ils avaient lu et parlé toute la nuit, et seraient en retard au travail ainsi qu' à l'école s'ils ne bougeaient pas rapidement.

* * *

Bella et Hermione attendent patiemment près de la voiture de Bella jusqu'à ce que l'école commence, elle sont bientôt rejointes par les enfants Cullen. Edward embrasse Bella en guise de salutation et Jasper survole un baiser d' Hermione avec un baiser.

« As-tu lu... quelque un des livres ? » Demande t' elle nerveusement.

« Ouais, j'ai commencé, puis tout le monde s'est réuni autour de moi. » Il sourit quand ses yeux s'agrandissent sous l'inquiétude. « J'ai en quelque sorte... » Il s'interrompt, cherchant un moyen d'expliquer son comportement.

« Crié » Hurle Emmett. « Il n'arrêtait pas de crier pour des choses au hasard venant du livre et nous attendions qu'il nous les explique. »

« Oh. » Dit Hermione en jouant nerveusement avec sa manche. « Le quel as tu pris ? »

« Nous avons lu _La biographie non autorisé... _»Jasper sourit quand elle roule des yeux, c'est celui qu'elle avait dit qu'il y avait des _rumeurs _au sujet de son _malheur_.

« Tu devais vraiment choisir celui-là. » Elle se met à rire. « Alors, je suppose que tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions, alors ? » Demande t' elle tandis que la cloche sonnait, annonçant la première heure de cours.

Emmett saute sur sa chance, prend le bras de Jasper, jetant un bras autour des épaules de l'anglaise et menant Jasper vers leur classe.

« Dis-moi Hermione, quel est ce merveilleux sport, le Quidditch ? »

Hermione se met à rire de son enthousiasme et baisse la voix pour expliquer :

« Eh bien, se sont deux équipes de sept joueurs, ils jouent dans les airs, sur des balais... »

Le bruit dans les couloirs couvrent sa voix pour éviter que les autres étudiants l'entendant, sauf les vampires grâce à leurs ouïes. Si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait entendre ce qu'elle dit, il serait ébahie par elle parce qu'elle n'est tout simplement pas comme les autres. Les regards des élèves diraient que la nouvelle fille est folle.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Bien, j'espère !**

**J'espère que vous aller voir ce chapitre ! =)**

**J'espère aussi que je vais recevoir plein de commentaires de votre part ! Un petit record ? =)**

**Encore un très grand merci à hp-drago qui jongle entre deux fiction, "Mauvais Plaisir" et "Evergreen", en plus de ces propre Fictions. =)**

**Je vous dit à dans deux semaines pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction ! **

**Bisous, et à la prochaine ! =)**


	11. L'oncle chien et le louveteau

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que tout va bien chez vous. =) Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remerciez pour tout les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews grâce à vous et je vous en remercie. =) Je remercie aussi hp-drago pour corriger, toujours aussi bien, mes chapitres alors que je le lui envoie en retard. =)  
**

**Rose : **Je suis contente que ce soit la première fois que tu lise un crossovers et que tu l'aime. =)**scpotter :** Oui c'est vrai, je pense aussi qu'il na pas finit d'être surpris sur la vie qu'à menée Hermione jusque là. =) C'est vrai que le passage de Emmett et Hermione à la fin était assez bien. =)

**Guest :** Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plus, j'espère que celui-ci en fera autant.

**Carole :** En même temps, Emmett doit se passionner pour tout les sports, je pense. =)

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture du chapitre qui à été attendu, le début de baby-sitting. =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : L'oncle chien et le louveteau**

**Maison des Swan**

Le reste de la semaine est rapidement passé, le reste des Cullen a continué de venir vers Hermione avec encore plus de questions et elle leur répond joyeusement. Elle sait qu'ils sont au courant pour la guerre et son rôle dedans, mais elle a deviné qu'ils ne voulaient pas lui poser des questions à ce sujet et elle en est contente.

Bientôt se sera Vendredi, amenant avec lui le début de la pleine lune. Charlie et Bella sont assis dans le canapé du salon en train de regarder Hermione qui se démène dans la maison avec sa baguette, rangeant tout et donnant un aspect impeccable pour les bébés.

« Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de changer toute la maison. » Dit à nouveau Charlie tandis qu'il voit Hermione se diriger vers une autre pièce.

« Oui, oui je sais ! » Lui répond-t-elle. « Une fois, je l'ai laissé seul dans une pièce pendant cinq minutes pour aller aux toilettes et il s'était cogné contre la bibliothèque, était assis sur une pile de livres et avait mangé la moitié d'une boite de Plume en sucre ! »

« Mais nous sommes deux en plus, Mione. En plus, les Cullen vont arriver. » Rit Bella.

« Je ne veux pas que ça se passe mal, » dit-elle en s'effondrant sur une chaise. « Je suis vraiment impatiente de le voir. »

« Eh bien, je ferais mieux d'aller travailler. » Dit Charlie en se levant et en enfilant sa veste. Il se penche vers Bella et lui chuchote : « Ne la laisse pas trop faire de chose pour le bébé... mais attention, je ne veux pas vous retrouver sous une pile de livre. »

Bella se met à rire et elle se tourne vers son père.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien aller. »

Charlie part vers sa voiture, la démarre et part. Après environ quinze minutes, la voiture d' Edward arrive et se dirige chez Bella. Elle ouvre la porte.

« Teddy vous fatigue déjà ? » Demande Edward avec un sourire.

« Il n'est même pas là. » S'exclame Bella. « C'est Hermione ! Elle ne veut pas rester assise une seconde ! Viens, peut-être que vous pourrez l'arrêter. »

Ils marchent vers le salon pour trouver Hermione tourner en rond. Il ne reste plus rien à changer grâce à la magie, elle redresse les dernières affaires. Jasper se dirige vers elle et rit.

« Hermione, je ne pense pas vraiment que Teddy sera gêné par les magasines s' ils ne sont pas parfaitement empilés. »

« Je sais, mais je veux seulement que ce soit par- »

Elle est interrompue par les flammes de la cheminée qui deviennent vertes et qu'un grand homme aux cheveux noirs et aux traits anguleux sorte de l'antre avec un garçon aux cheveux blonds dans les bras.

« SIRIUS ! » Crie Hermione avant de prendre l'homme de ses bras pour ensuite se détacher et de prendre Teddy. Elle se calme rapidement. « Regarde-toi Teddy ! Tu as beaucoup grandit. »

« Tante Mynee ! » Dit Teddy comme signe de salutation, il lui prit une mèche de cheveux et ferme les yeux, comme si il était dans un profonde concentration. Les autres le regardent avec crainte avant que ses cheveux changent du blond sable - couleur de Remus, se souvint Bella - au brun d' Hermione. Il ouvre les yeux et rit vers Hermione.

« Teddy est un Métamorphomage. » Explique Sirius, « Il peut modifier son apparence à volonté. Je suis Sirius, soit dit en passant. Sirius Black. » Dit-il en tendant sa main vers Jasper.

Jasper sert la main ce qui fait pâlir Sirius. Lorsque leur regard se rencontrent et qu' il voit la couleur dorée des yeux de Jasper, l'expression de Sirius pâlit. Il regarde rapidement Hermione.

« T'es sûr ? »

« Il est en sécurité. » Elle sourit, « Vraiment, si il devait lui arriver quelque chose, je pourrais prendre soin de lui. » Elle rit et Teddy tape dans ses mains.

« Je n'en doute pas, mon chaton, » Il sourit, « Il suffit de faire attention, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi quand tu n'es pas au Grimmaud Place ou au Terrier. Ta chambre est toujours prête si tu en as marre de l'école moldu. » il rit « Comment quelqu'un veut s'inscrire dans une école secondaire alors qu'elle a déjà son diplôme, c'est au dessus de ma compréhension. »

« Je suis encore jeune, l'école pense juste que je suis ... plus jeune. Et c'est intéressant de cette façon, j'ai- »

« Mione, je pourrais entendre ça plus tard. Penses-tu que tu pourrais me présenter ? » Laisse t-il entendre.

« Oh. Désolée, oui ! Les gens, c'est Sirius, Sirius, je te présente Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice et Isa. »

Elle lui montre du doigt les personnes qu'elle nomme, ils hochent la tête quand ils entendent leur prénom.

« Ah ! C'est donc toi la fameuse Isa ! » Il sourit. « Quand je reviendrai, nous aurons une longue conversation sur les moments embarrassant de Mione ! » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil vers Hermione.

« Mais je dois y aller. Il est encore tôt ici, mais en Angleterre, je crains qu'il ne soit bientôt l'heure, je dois prendre une douche, je pense qu'il y a trop d'odeur d'homme pour Moony et emmener Remus dans la forêt. »

Un murmure confus prend place dans la pièce, ils savent pour la transformation de Remus, mais ce que vient dire Sirius les a mis dans la confusion.

« Moony ? »

« Ça te convient ? »

Hermione grimace quand Teddy lui tire les cheveux un peu trop fort et dit :

« Moony est le nom du loup de Remus et Sirius, veux-tu bien leur montrer comment tu te transformes ? »

« Volontiers. »

Il sourit et fait un clin d'œil vers le groupe avant qu'il rétrécisse vers son autre forme. Un jappement heureux sort de sa bouche et sa langue pend sur le coté. Hermione pose Teddy sur le tapis et rampe vers le grand chien noir.

« Coucher Pads ! » Il monte sur les épaules du chien tandis que le chien lui lèche le visage. « Argh ! Ew, non ! »Teddy a un petit rire avant que Sirius se re-transforme et qu'il prennent le petit dans se bras.

« Ok, maintenant je dois vraiment y aller. Bye. » Il embrasse la joue de Teddy avant de faire la même chose avec Hermione. « Je serais là demain matin pour venir le chercher, c'est correct ? »

« C'est très bien, Sirius. Faire de ton mieux pour Remus. »

Il entre dans la cheminée,

« A plus tard, chaton » il re fait un clin d' œil à Hermione avant de crier _Cottage Lupin _et de partir dans un éclair de flammes vertes.

« Alors... » Commence Emmett, « C'est partie pour le baby-sitting... Chaton. »

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé l'arrivé de Sirius avec Teddy ? Bien, j'espère !**

**Est-ce que vous voulez me faire un petit record de commentaire ? pour le moment c'est 18 ! =) Et j'en suis contente. =)**

**Je vous dit à dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre. =)**


	12. Chaton et grenouille en chocolat

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction, je suis contente que la fiction vous plaise toujours. =) J'espère que ce chapitre vous autant vous plaire que le précédent. Je remercie encore et toujours hp-drago pour corriger les chapitres de cette fiction et qui se porte volontère pour corriger d'autres de mes traductions. Je vais vous laisser à votre lecture, mais avant je répond aux reviews anonymes.  
**

**Lucie227 :** Je comprend que t'es pas été très aspiré pour posté un commentaire à cette heure tardive...

**pompei :** Je sais que chapitre précédent était assez court, mais ce n'est pas moi que décide de la longueur des chapitres, j'en suis désolé.

**Bon bah, bonne lecture. =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Chaton et grenouille en chocolat**

« Ne m'appelle pas _chaton _» Avertit Hermione pour Emmett, pointant un doigt réprobateur vers lui, tandis que Teddy s'amusait avec le col de sa chemise.

Les Cullen rirent alors qu' Emmett la regardait comme si il était peiné. « Mais lui il à le droit de t'appeler ainsi ! »

« Oui il à le droit parce que je sais qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter ! » Elle sourit.

Alice sourit.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'appelle _chaton _? »

Hermione leur sourit timidement avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Bella dans le canapé avec Teddy.

« Eh bien, à part le fait que Sirius soit un éternel flirteur. » Elle s'arrête. « Je suis une un sorte de chaton... en quelque sorte... pas vraiment, mais- »

Bella coupe sa cousine :

« Alors, tu es un chat ? Comme Sirius est un chien et Jacob un loup ? »

« Je ne suis pas un chat. Est-ce que tu te souviens du patronus de Remus ? » Elle hoche la tête. « OK, mon animagus est le même que mon patronus, donc... »

Elle cesse de parler et commence à trembler pendant quelques secondes. Le reste du groupe regarde curieusement l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione quelques instant plus tôt et ils virent soudainement une loutre escalader la petite table. L'Hermione-loutre regarde quelques instants la pièce avant de se diriger vers Teddy qui commence à lui caresser la tête. Elle se re-transforme dans sa forme humaine et remet en place les plis de son jeans.

« Je suis une loutre, et parce que je suis petite il m'appelle _chaton. _C'est un peu condescend des fois, mais que voulez-vous que je fasse ? »

Emmett donne un coup de coude à Jasper.

« Mec, j'adore ta petite-amie. » Ce à quoi Jasper sourit largement.

« Que veux-tu dire dans _Jacob est un loup _? » Demande Hermione en se rappelant le commentaire de Bella.

« Oui Jacob aussi peut se transformer. Il se transforme en loup, cependant il ne le fait pas pendant les pleine-lune, donc ce n'est pas un loup-garou... »

« Est-il un sorcier ? » Demande Hermione, sa voix légèrement plus élevée.

« Il peut simplement se transformer. Je ne sais cependant pas comment- »

« Comment c'est possible ! » S'écrie Hermione. « Est-ce que vous savez combien de temps ça m'a pris ? Des mois ! J'ai étudié pendants des mois ! »

« Tu as étudié pour savoir comment faire ? » Demande Edward derrière Bella.

« Oui j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour... Ce n'est pas la question ! Il a arrive à se transformer ! »

* * *

Plus tard ce soir-là, les choses allaient bien. Edward et Bella étaient blottis sur le canapé, se faisant des câlins en regardant Lovey Dovey, Alice et Rosalie étaient assis sur le sol en jouant avec Teddy, qui avait changé ses cheveux de la couleur de la chevelure de Rosalie, avec quelques jouets qu' Hermione avait transformé pour lui. Emmett, Jasper et Hermione étaient dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle préparait le dîner ( pour elle-même, Bella, les Cullen et Teddy, elle ne voulait pas que le louveteau pense que la famille avait des troubles alimentaires ). Emmett et Jasper étaient assis à la table de la cuisine tandis qu' Hermione agitait sa baguette sur plusieurs pots et casseroles, elles se déplaçaient dans la cuisine et se mirent sur le feu magique.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec étonnement et Jasper dit :

« Comment est-ce que tu as appris ça ? »

« Ouais, » renchérit Emmett. « Je ne pense pas que ton école enseigne ce genre de chose. »

Hermione fait un petit rire, tout en vérifiant la cuisson.

« J'ai appris ça de Madame Weasley quand je passais du temps au Terrier. Je n' y restais pas beaucoup de temps, j'étais souvent à Grimmaud avec Harry et Sirius, c'est deux là faisait cramer la nourriture, donc j'ai appris à cuisiner. »

Jasper se redresse légèrement, se sentant maladroit des connaissances de sa petite-amie, avec un _flirteur invétéré_ comme le décrit Hermione. _ Y'a t-il quelque chose à envier ? Je sais qu'ils sont proches mais les livres ne mentionnent pas qu'il sont __si__ proche... _Les pensées de Jasper sont interrompu par un grand cri venant de la salle de séjour. Hermione lâche la casserole contenant des pâtes et court dans la pièce à côté, mais elle s'arrête en voyant ce qu'il se passe.

Teddy rit joyeusement en courant dans la pièce. Alice et Rosalie se tiennent sur la table du salon et regardent la pièce avec méfiance, tandis que Edward et Bella ont replié leur jambes sur le canapé et promènent leur regard avec prudence.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demande Hermione.

« Mione ! Dieu merci ! Teddy avait une boite puis- »

« Une grenouille en est sortie ! » Rosalie pousse un crie.

« Oh, c'est tout ? »

« C'est tout ?! »S'écrie Alice. « Il y a une grenouille qui court dans la pièce et tu es _cool_ à se sujet. »

Hermione se moque d'eux.

« Alors, les grands méchants vampires ont peur d'une grenouille en chocolat ? »

Jasper hausse un sourcil.

« Excuse-moi Miss, mais les grands méchants vampires ne craignent aucune grenouille. Tu as dit _chocolat _? »

« Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit. _Accio grenouille en chocolat. _» Appelle t-elle en tendant la main pour attraper l'animal qui se tortillait toujours.

Teddy vient avec hâte vers elle et tend la main.

« Tu m'as aidé à l'attraper ? Papa m'a dit que c'était bon, que je pouvais la manger. »

« Bien sûr qu'il a dit ça, ton père mange toujours du chocolat. »

Hermione jette un sort à la grenouille pour qu'elle arrête de bouger et la lui donne. Le reste du groupe regarde le louveteau manger bouche-bée l'animal qui les avaient terrorisé quelques instants plus tôt.

« Je sais que les bonbons sorciers sont bizarres, mais là quand même. » Dit calmement Bella.

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien, j'espère ! Je sais que ce chapitre là à été très court, comme le précédent, et je m'en excuse, l'auteur original en à aussi conscience. =)**

**Je vous dit à dans deux semaine, ou une je ne sais pas, pour le prochain chapitre. =)**

**Bisous. =)**


	13. Une mauvaise surprise

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis enfin de retour sur cette fiction, pour vous posté un nouveau chapitre qui à aussi été corriger par hp-drago, je l'en remercie beaucoup, comme d'habitude. =)  
**

**Je suis contente d'avoir reçu autant de commentaires ! =)**

**scpotter :** c'est vrai que leur réactions était assez drôle. =)

**Carole :** Je suis contente que tu ai trouvé le précédent chapitre sympa. =)

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, espèrent qu'elle vous plaise. =) Il y a une surprise à la fin. =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 :**** Une mauvaise surprise.**

_Maison de Bella_

Au moment où Charlie rentre ce soir là, la moitié des Cullen étaient parties. En entrant dans la maison, il enlève ses bottes, place sa veste sur le porte-manteau et pénètre dans le salon pour voir les filles. Bella et Edward sont entrelacés sur la canapé à regarder un vieux film, le son est bas pour ne pas déranger les autres. Charlie regarde au dessus du canapé pour apercevoir Jasper et Hermione assis côte à côte, la tête d' Hermione reposant sur l'épaule de Jasper tandis qu'elle dormait paisiblement. En cherchant un peu, il remarque un petit garçon qui tient une peluche sur les genoux de Jasper, ses trait sont doux et détendus par le sommeil, en tenant la main de Jasper qui regarde tendrement sa main entrelacée avec celle du petit garçon.

Charlie décide qu'il est certainement le moment d'interrompre ce moment de calme et d'arrêter Edward de se sentir trop confortablement avec sa fille. Il rentre dans la pièce et se racle la gorge. Bella et Edward sautent loin l'un de l'autre, une action qui amuse beaucoup Charlie, chacun se trouve maintenant sur les accoudoirs du canapé. Jasper lève les yeux de la main du garçonnet, mais ne change pas de position.

« Hé papa, tu es rentré tôt... » Dit calmement Bella pour ne pas réveiller Hermione et Teddy.

« Eh bien, je voulais seulement m'assurer que la maison n'était pas en ruine. » Il rit doucement, « il n'y a pas eu d'incident ? »

Edward sourit : « Seulement avec une grenouille... »

« Oh ! Celle au chocolat ? Je les adore ! Mione m'en envoie par lettre des fois. »

« Pourquoi je ne les ai jamais vu ? » Coupe Bella.

« Oh, euh... » Commence maladroitement Charlie. « … _oh enfer,_ je les ai mangé, ok ? Maintenant, est-ce que ça s'est bien passé ? Je vois qu'ils sont tous les deux fatigués. »Dit-il en désignant les deux personnes endormies sur le canapé.

« Ouais, Hermione a couru tout la journée, je pense que comme elle s'est arrêtée elle était fatiguée. » Répond Bella. « Et Teddy est encore un peu jeune, tu sais, il se lasse rapidement. »

Edward regarde Jasper qui hoche la tête à contrecœur.

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer à la maison. »

« Ouais, » ajoute Jasper. « Esmée doit être s'inquiète. » Il soulève doucement Teddy de ses genoux et le pose aux côtés d' Hermione. Il sourit quand l'enfant grommelle et se blottit contre sa tante préférée. Jasper pose un baiser sur le front de la sorcière, comme le fait Edward avec Bella, et ils partent vers leur maison.

Charlie et Bella regardent les deux personnes endormit et avant que Charlie puisse poser la question, Bella répond déjà :

« Je ne pense pas, c'est difficile pour elle de dormir après tout ce que s'est passé. »

« Combien de personne savent à propos de... ? »

« Tout le monde. »

Charlie hausse les sourcils :

« Tout le monde ? »

« Ouais » Elle hoche la tête. « Elle leur fait confiance, tu l'as vu avec Jasper. » Elle sourit malicieusement à son père. « Tu ne vas pas si facilement que ça te débarrasser des Cullen, papa. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ont les Cullen à vouloir emmener mes filles loin ? » Plaisante-t-il. « Teddy a plutôt l'air famillier... »

Bella sourit :

« Il peut changer d'apparence, donc quand Jasper l' a tenu, il a changé d'apparence et après il s'est endormi, donc c'est resté. » Le petit se blottit plus près d' Hermione qui passe ses mains dans ses boucles blondes.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Bella lit dans le salon quand elle entend quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée. Elle pose son livre sur la table et ouvre la porte pour trouver une Alice sautillante et un Jasper timide.

« Salut, c'est pour Her- »

Bella l'interrompt.

« Elle est dans la cuisine. Apparemment, Teddy n'aime pas ce que l'on a pour le petit-déjeuner et on en a jugé par les céréales que j'ai trouvé dans ses cheveux. »

Jasper sourit et se dirige vers la cuisine. Alice suit Bella dans le salon et s'assoit à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Bella commence :

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aujourd'hui. »

« Non, » répond Alice. « Jasper voulait venir voir Hermione et Teddy avant qu'il ne parte, je pense qu'il s'est attaché à lui. »

« Oui, je pense aussi avec ce que nous avons vu cette nuit. »

Alice fredonne en réponse avant de baisser légèrement la voix.

« Je pense qu'il aime la voir avec des enfants. Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle pense en ce moment, mais il va falloir rapidement la transformer, et bien... la maternité n'est pas possible pour... des gens comme nous. C'est aussi un problème pour eux, Edward n'a pas besoin de te transformer, mais c'est la seule option pour Hermione afin que Jasper ne se sente pas mal quand ils sont éloignés. »

« Justement je voulais vous poser la question, pourquoi Jasper doit transformer Hermione et que Edward n'a pas besoin de le faire pour moi ? Quelle est la différence ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, Carlisle dit que c'est parce que ce n'est pas la même sorte de lien. Tu es la chanteuse d'Edward, Hermione est la compagne de Jasper. Ton sang est irrésistible pour Edward alors que le sang d' Hermione ne fait aucun effet sur Jasper. Il ne veut pas la boire, il veut seulement la protéger, du moins c'est ce que nous savons. »

Hermione sort finalement de la cuisine et s'effondre sur la canapé a côté de Bella. Elle sort sa baguette et jette silencieusement un sort pour enlever le lait de ses vêtements.

« Amusant alors ? » Rigole Alice.

« Salut Alice, et non, ce n'est pas amusant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le petit déteste le petit - déjeuner. Les céréales pour un tout autre moment c'est très bien mais au début de la journée c'est comme si tu essayais de nourrir un poisson mort ! » S'exclame t-elle.

Bella se met à rire :

« Alors, tu as laissé Jasper avec lui ? »

« Ergh ! Teddy l'adore, il n' a même pas fait d'histoire quand il lui a dit de manger ! » S'écrie-t-elle.

Les filles continuent de parler jusqu'à ce qu'un crépitement venant de la cheminée se fasse entendre et Sirius trébuche à travers les flammes vertes.

Il se redresse, lise sa veste et salue les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Je suis désolé, Harry et Ron sont au Square Grimmaud et on décidé de me distraire pendant que je partais. »

« Il n'a pas entendu où tu allais, n'est-ce pas ? » S'inquiète Hermione.

« Je ne pense pas, il est en permanence à la maison. Il ne cesse de demander où tu te trouves. Ce garçon est obsédé par toi, il- »

Alice l'interromps doucement :

« Hum, qui est Ron ? »

Bella cache son ricanement derrière sa main tandis que Sirius sourit de l'embarras de Hermione.

« Ron est le _bon _d' Hermione. »

Hermione gronde Sirius.

« Il n'est pas mon _bon _! Tu deviens aussi mauvais que Madame Weasley ! »

« Hé! » Crie Sirius. « C'était juste déplacé ! Moly est plus agressive que moi ! »

« Hum, j'en suis sûr. »

« Teddy n'a pas posé de problème ? »

« Non, non tout c'est bien passé. » Répond Hermione. « Un peu. »

« Ah, » dit-il en tirant ses cheveux. « La lutte du petit-déjeuner ? »

« Qu'as ce garçon avec- » Hermione est interrompue par les flammes vertes venant de la cheminée indiquant que quelqu'un arrivait. Un roux en sortit suivit d'un Harry qui le regarde agacé.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller. Salut Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé. » Dit Harry quand il la voit.

« Hermione ! » Crie Ron. « Tu es ici ! Je te cherchais partout ! Quand reviens-tu à la maison ? Nous avons beaucoup de chose à faire pour la Cér- »

« Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin ! » Grogne Sirius.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demande Jasper en entrant dans le salon, portant Teddy sur les hanches tandis que le gamin jouait avec ses boucles blondes. « Salut Sirius. »

« Salut Jasper, et bonjour Monsieur Théodore ! » Dit Sirius tandis que Jasper lui remet l'enfant. « As-tu pris soin de ces demoiselles ? »

« Ouais ! » Teddy eut un petit rire.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demande Jasper en regardant Hermione et Ron, ne remarquant pas les expressions de mal à l'aise.

Alors que personne ne répond, Ron se décide et tend la main à Jasper.

« Je suis Ron. Ron Weasley. Le fiancé d' Hermione. »

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! Vraiment ! **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura la réaction de Jasper face à Ron, je pense que cela va promettre. =)**

**La suite sera probablement là la semaine prochaine, faut que je voie ça. =)**

**Bisous.**


	14. Elle va l'appeler Ronald pour le moment

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour sur cette fiction avec un nouveau chapitre qui à aussi été corrigé par hp-drago, que je remercie comme d'habitude. =) Un grand merci pour tout les commentaires que vous avez posté sur le précédent chapitre. =) Ca fait plaisir !  
**

**scpotter :** C'est vrai que là Ron plane. =) je suis contente que la fiction te plais encore. La suite est là. =)

**Guest :** Merci et désolé pour le retard...

**j'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire. =)**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas. =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**** Elle va l'appeler Ronald pour le moment !**

_Maison de Bella_

Le groupe s'était figé. La main de Ron est encore tendue pour que Jasper la lui serre, il ne se rend pas compte de la tension présente dans la pièce et que tout le monde le regarde. Jasper s'était figé, une de ses mains est sur le dos d' Hermione, et l'autre est à mis chemin de serrer celle de Ron.

« Fiancé ? » Expire Jasper, son sourire s'étend quand il tombe sur la canapé derrière lui.

« Oui, fian- »

« Non ! » Coupe Hermione. « Ce n'est pas mon fiancé. Tais-toi Ronald ! » Elle se retourne et se met à genoux face à Jasper, prenant ses mains. « Honnêtement Jasper, il n'y a jamais rien eu là-bas. »

« Que veux-tu dire par il n'y a jamais rien eu là-bas ? » Hurle Ron.

La réponse d' Hermione est coupée par une hyène argentée qui bondit dans la pièce et attire l'attention. L'animal brumeux regarde tout le monde, et quand elle ouvrit sa bouche, la voix de Fred Weasley en sort :

« Nous nous languissons ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demande tranquillement Alice à Bella, regardant l'animal avec une expression stupéfaite.

Bella hausse les épaules avec nonchalance.

« Un truc magique, c'est bizarre, je t'expliquerai plus tard. »

« Elle l'a encore appelé Ronald ? » La hyène pleure désespérément. « Gred et moi essayons de venir ici, mais notre chère sœur - » le groupe peut entendre les sons étouffés de Ginny et de Georges dans le fond. « - ne nous a pas laissé le chemin de la cheminée, donc nous ne pouvons pas assister à ces agréables retrouvailles. Sirius, je compte sur toi pour nous raconter tous les détails. »

« Que veux-tu dire par il n'y a jamais rien eu là-bas ? » Demande Ronald avec les dents serrés ainsi que les poings quand il voit comment Jasper et Hermione agissent.

« Je pense ce que j'ai dit, _Ronald_. Nous n'allons pas nous marier, nous ne nous sommes pas fréquentés, nous ne l'avons jamais fait et nous ne le ferons jamais. Nous nous sommes embrassés une fois et c'était une erreur ! » Lui dit Hermione.

« Mais nous sommes fait pour être ensemble Herms- »

« _Ne m'appelle pas _Herms ! Et nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble, si c'était le cas, penses-tu que nous aurions la relation que nous avons ? »

« Voilà ! Là ! Tu l'as dit. Nous avons une relation. » S'écrit-il triomphalement.

« Oui, nous avons une relation. » Elle gémit. « Tout comme j'ai une relation avec Harry, Fred, Georges, Neville, Bill, Charlie... même Percy ! Je t'aime comme un ami, comme un frère, je ne- »

Ses paroles sont coupées par Ron qui pose ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser dur et possessif. C 'est à peine un baiser, c'est seulement un visage contre un visage. Il n'est pas affectueux et Hermione en est dégoutée. Dégoutée est un faible mot.

Et elle n'est pas la seule à l'être.

Jasper a volé de son siège quand le sorcier s'est détaché d' Hermione et lui envoie son poing dans la figure. Malheureusement pour le rouquin, l'instinct de Jasper de protéger sa compagne signifie qu'il ne s'était pas beaucoup retenu, et Ron a donc été frappé par toute la force de vampire que possède Jasper.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »Hurle Ron en voyant son nez cassé.

« Dégage. » Dit Jasper d'un ton froid et meurtrier.

Il se tient à présent face à Ron, Hermione se trouve derrière lui, il s'assure qu'elle est en sécurité.

« Oh. » Dit Sirius quand il se rend compte de ce qu'il se passe. « Compagnon ? » demande-t-il à Hermione tandis qu'il ajuste la position de Teddy sur sa hanche, en s'assurant que la tête du garçon est encore enfouit sur son épaule, comme il le lui avait dit de faire quand la dispute entre Ron et Hermione avait commencé.

Elle lui répond par un clin d'œil avant de retourner son attention sur Jasper. Elle pose une main sur son bras avant de murmurer :

« Je vais bien, Jasper. Vraiment, je vais bien. »

Il faut quelques secondes pour que le vampire en colère se calme, il s'est rapidement fatigué, projetant ainsi ses émotions, ainsi tout le monde est épuisé.

« Mec, allez, rentrons chez nous pour te soigner. Crétin. » Dit Harry en transportant Ron qui saigne encore, ne voyant pas les regards de Jasper et Alice qui sentent le sang frais.

Cependant, Sirius l' a vu et il fait le rapide chemin vers la cheminée, tenant solidement Teddy.

Sirius se tourne vers Hermione avant de jeter la poudre de cheminette.

« Nous allons avoir une longue conversation demain, fillette. »

Et avec un clin d'œil, lui et Teddy disparaissent.

« Désolé Mione. » Lui murmure Harry alors que Ron grogne en tombant. « Je te promets que la prochaine visite que je te fais sera mieux. Avec moins de cris et de coup de poings. »

Elle hoche la tête et fait un petit rire, consciente de la nécessité de faire partir le garçon qui saigne de la maison.

« Je te verrai alors... »Dit-elle mais les garçons sont déjà partis.

Une fois disparu, Hermione sort sa baguette pour jeter quelques sorts de nettoyages et de rafraîchissement sur toute la pièce, essayant de faire enlever l'odeur du sang de Ron.

« Tu as bien fait Jazz. » Dit Alice. Au regard d' Hermione elle rajoute : « Bella s'est coupée avec du papier et... »

« Je l'ai presque attaqué. » Dit Jasper, honteux.

« Tu es un vampire, Jasper. » Dit Bella avec un petit sourire. « Je serai offensée si tu n'aurais pas voulu me goûter. »

Jasper rit légèrement à la blague, il est content que son contrôle se soit amélioré. Il se trouve encore dans le secteur où le sang avait coulé, mais il ne sent pas la soif de sang.

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas eu envie du sang de Ron ? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas. » Répond-t-il.

« Je pense que je peux l'expliquer. » Dit Alice en rebondissent sur ses pieds. « Tu étais en mode protecteur. Tu ne voulais pas te nourrir, tu voulais juste protéger Hermione. » Elle se met entre Bella et Hermione. « Alors, c'est quoi cette hyène avec une voix humaine ? »

* * *

Jasper et Alice sont parties peu de temps après, l'incident avec Ron se trouve encore dans leur esprit et le fait qu'il y a eu des changements majeurs durant cette semaine, ils ont décidé d'eux même de quitter Bella et Hermione en journée. Or, Jasper grimpe à milieu de la nuit sur un arbre pour frapper à la fenêtre menant dans la chambre d' Hermione.

Elle entend le tapement sur la vitre, mais la sorcière pense que c'est l'une des branches qui frotte sur le verre, ainsi elle ne bouge pas de son lit où elle est bien au chaud dans des couvertures à regarder des photos. Quand le tapement devient plus fort, elle se retourne s'attendant à voir un hibou mais elle incroyablement surprise de voir que s'est un adolescent blond qui lui fait des gestes pour qu'elle le laisse entrer.

Elle met l'album sur le lit et se dirige vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir afin que le vampire puisse rentrer, mais la referme rapidement pour ne pas que le vent froid entre dans sa chambre. Elle se retourne pour voir Jasper assis sur son lit, la regardant maladroitement en jouant avec l' édredon bleu foncé.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » Demande-t-elle en allant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Elle ramasse la couverture du lit et la remet sur elle.

Il pousse un soupir avant de se coucher de façon disgracieuse, c'est quelque chose d'assez marrant quand on pense à la grâce que possède les Cullen. Il entend son rire et l'allonge à ses côtés, riant quand elle glapit de surprise.

« Je t'ai fait peur ? » Demande-t-il nerveux de la réponse.

« J'ai été pétrifié, envoyé au fond d'un lac, j'ai vu mon professeur se transformer en loup-garou alors que je pensais qu'il y avait un grand meurtrier à l'école... » Elle s'approche de lui à chaque point qu'elle énumère. « J'ai été maudite par des mangemorts, capturé, emprisonné... torturé, et je suis toujours là. Alors, si tu veux me faire peur, il va falloir que tu fasses autre chose que de mettre un coup de poing à mon... fiancé. » Elle termine en souriant avant de l'embrasser rapidement pour ensuite rigoler de son expression livide.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Le rapprochement entre Jasper et Hermione ? Dites-moi tout ! =)**

**Bisous, et à bientôt. =)**


End file.
